Insel des Vergessens
by Blackball
Summary: Harry fliegt endlich und zum ersten Mal in den Urlaub... dafür nimmt er sogar die Dursley´s in kauf.rnDoch dann kommt alles ganz anders... Kapitel 10 ist da! !Abgeschlossen!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
**Insel des Vergessens**  
  
_Soooo, da bin ich wieder, mit ner neuen Story. Jaja ich weiß ich hab die alten noch net mal fertig aber die schreib ich auch noch weiter keine Sorge. Eigentlich sollte das ja auch wieder nur eine Kurzfic werden, doch dafür waren (sind) es dann doch zu viele Ideen -.-  
  
Ich hoffe diese Fanfic wird euch gefallen! hoff  
  
Danke Mary für´s Beta lesen, ohne dich wäre ich aufgeschmissen knuddel  
  
So nun ist aber genug mit meinem Gequatsche .  
  
Viel Spass beim lesen "anflausch"_

**Urlaub oder nicht Urlaub?  
**  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, Harry sprang vor Freude in seinem Zimmer umher. Er flog in den Urlaub, dass was er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte, Strand, Palmen und Meer. Das er dabei die Dursleys ertragen musste, war ihm egal.  
  
Das musste er Hermine und Ron erzählen, sofort griff er sich ein Stück Pergament und seine Feder.  
  
An wen sollte er zuerst schreiben. Er entschloss sich einen Brief an beide zu schreiben, da sie die Ferien ja zusammen verbrachten.  
  
Wenn er darüber nachdachte, war er schon etwas eifersüchtig auf die beiden, aber sie passten sehr gut zusammen und er freute sich für seine Freunde.  
  
Hallo ihr zwei,  
  
ihr glaubt nicht was ich eben erfahren habe,  
  
ich fliege in den Urlaub, nach Afrika.  
  
Ich kann es selber immer noch nicht glauben, aber es ist wahr. Dafür nehme ich sogar die Dursleys in kauf.  
  
Sie hatten versucht mich bei Mrs. Figg unter zu bekommen, doch diese meinte nur das sie nicht könne. Und da meine lieben Verwandten sonst niemanden gefunden haben, darf ich mit.  
  
Ist das nicht klasse.  
  
Liebe Grüße Harry  
  
Er band den Brief um Hedwigs Bein „Flieg schnell zu Ron und Hermine und lass dir eine Antwort mit geben"er strich ihr noch ein letztes mal durchs Gefieder, bevor sie aus dem Fenster verschwand.  
  
Diese Ferien würden einfach nur klasse werden, dass spürte er. Und was sollten ihm die Dursleys auch anhaben. Sicherlich würde er nicht wie sie erste Klasse fliegen und auch nicht in eines der teueren Zimmer kommen, aber das war ihm egal, so hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe vor ihnen, und konnte den Urlaub genießen.  
  
Harrys Laune konnte an diesem Tag nichts und niemand Trüben, er rasselte ein paar mal mit seinem Onkel zusammen, doch Harry hörte sich die Standpredigten nicht an. Nein wieso auch Er fliegt in den Urlaub.  
  
Gegen Abend flatterte Hedwig wieder in Harry Zimmer. Dieser sprang von seinem Bett auf und nahm ihr den Brief ab.  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
das ist ja super, wir freuen und für dich.  
  
Wann geht es denn los?  
  
Und lass dich nicht von deinen Verwandten ärgern, genieß deinen ersten Urlaub.  
  
Wir wünschen dir Viel Spa  
  
Hermine & Ron  
  
P.s: Ich soll dir von Hermine sagen du sollst Schulbücher mitnehmen und lernen, weiß ja auch nicht was das soll.  
  
„Nun hör mir mal zu, wir wollen nicht das jemand denkt das du zu uns gehörst, also läufst du weit hinter uns"meckerte sein Onkel und drückte Harry das Flugticket in die Hand.  
  
Danach machte sich Familie Dursley auf den Weg ins Flughafengebäude, dicht gefolgt von Harry. Erst al sein Onkel ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf, ließ er einen größeren Abstand.  
  
KRACH  
  
„Hey pass doch auf, hast du keine Augen im Kopf"schrie ein Mann. Harry war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Dursleys im Blick zu behalten, dass er den jungen Mann nicht gesehene hatte.  
  
„Autsch..... Malfoy"schrie Harry nun.  
  
„Ach nein, Sankt Potter! Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
„Ich mache Urlaub!"  
  
„DU?"Malfoy fing an zu lachen. „Warum glaub ich das nicht wirklich Potter, wo sind denn deine Muggelverwandten?"hakte er in einem sehr schnippischen Ton nach.  
  
Was in Teufelsnamen sollte Harry denn jetzt sagen? Die sind schon vorgegangen weil sie nicht wollen dass man sie mit mir sieht? Nein nein nein, dass würde er besser nicht sagen.  
  
„Das geht dich en scheiß an Malfoy"konterte Harry, packte seine Tasche und mit einem letzten finsteren Blick verließ er Malfoy.  
  
„Oh man der Urlaub kann ja klasse werden"murmelte Draco als er ins Flugzeug stieg.  
  
„Sag mal verfolgst du mich Malfoy"Harry konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, da stand doch der blöde blonde Slytherin schon wieder vor ihm.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich? Rück lieber eins rein, ich sitz neben dir"Malfoy rollte die Augen, und setzte sich neben Harry als dieser ans Fenster gerückt war.  
  
Nach langer Zeit hatten sie ihre Reisehöhe erreiht und Harry schnallte sich ab.  
  
„Mach dich nicht so breit Malfoy und lass mich mal raus"  
  
„Wieso sollte ich?"  
  
„Wenn du nicht willst das mir hier neben dir gleich ein kleines Ungeschick passiert dann las mich besser raus"Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Sach bloß ich soll dich auch wieder rein lassen"murmelte Draco halb vertieft in einem Buch „welchen Grund hast du denn das ich dich wieder reinlasse, das Ungeschick hat sich ja denke ich erledigt".  
  
Harry sah ihn an der ließt doch nicht wirklich ein Buch von den Muggel er betrachtet den Umschlag genauer.  
  
„Ich kann wohl schlecht Zaubertränke Band 6 als Umschlag lassen"lachte Draco leise der Harrys fixierten Blick auf das Buch gesehen hatte.  
  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht bist du ja doch nicht so dumm wie ich immer dachte"während Harry dies sagte quetschte er sich an Draco vorbei um auf seinen Platz zu kommen.  
  
„Au, man pass doch auf Potter, das war mein Fu"  
  
„Na solange es nicht meiner war"  
  
Sie saßen nun schon 8 Stunden im Flugzeug, keiner redete ein Wort. Harry war eingeschlafen und Draco schaute sich einen Film im Boardkino an. Er musste zugeben, wenn die Muggel eins konnten, dann war es Katastrophen Filme zu machen.  
  
Harry und viele andere Passagiere wurden durch einen Lauten Schlag geweckt, sofort wurde der Flug unruhig, alles wackelte.  
  
KLONG „Meine Damen und Herren, ich möchte sie bitten sich auf ihre Plätze zu begeben und sich anzuschnallen"KLONG  
  
„Was ist denn nun los?"murmelte Harry und rieb sich die Augen, Draco sah ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Das Flugzeug sackte plötzlich einige Tausend Meter tiefer, Schreie ertönten, doch dann wurde es wieder Still.  
  
„Diese Scheiß Luftlöcher"rief ein Muggel hinter den zwei Hogwartschülern.  
  
Ein erneuter lauter Ton war für alle Passagiere hörbar, das Flugzeug schwenkte aus der waagerechten Lage, mit der Nase nach unten.  
  
Von da ab ging alles sehr schnell, Schreie ertönten, Kinder weinten, die Sauerstoffmasken fielen aus den Vorrichtungen.  
  
„Harry?"schrie Draco. „Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
„FUGA"ein Helles Licht quoll aus den Zauberstäben der beiden. Um sie rum wurde alles verschleiert, wie als hätte sich ein Starker Nebel um sie gelegt.

**----------------------**

_"vorsichtig um die Ecke schau" und? Wie war Kapitel 1? -.-  
  
Ich weiß ist noch nicht sonderlich Viel passiert. Aber Kapitel 2 ist schon in Arbeit, bekommt ihr denke ich dann morgen!!  
  
Ich würde mich wirklich tiereisch über Kommi´s freuen....  
  
"anflausch"  
  
(o.o) Black _


	2. Tag 1 oder Man ist Malfoy Dumm

**Kapitel 2: „Tag 1"oder „Man ist Malfoy blöd"**

* * *

_**Sooo hier ist nun Kapitel 2.**_

_**Ich habe aber jetzt doch einiges zu erwähne, weil ich nicht möchte das jemand was falsches Denkt.**_

_**Ich habe nicht von gugi28 abgekuckt, mir ist die Story vor 5 Tagen eingefallen, und das es natürlich auch was mit einer Insel ist, sehe ich als totalen Zufall an. Ich werde Gugi28 Story im Auge behalten um auf keinen Fall das gleiche zu schreiben. Aber ich möchte meine Story auch nicht abbrechen, weil ich nun mal die Idee ziemlich gut fand. Also seid nicht zu hart mit mir, knuddel**_

**_gugi28: Ich hoffe du denkst nicht das ich abschaue, ich habe ein festes Muster meiner Story im Kopf, und hoffe das es deiner nicht gleicht knuddel_**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

Draco öffnete die Augen. Wo war er? In seinem Kopf schallten immer noch die Schreie der vielen Menschen, und erst langsam wurde ihm bewusst was passiert war. Er richtete sich langsam auf und sah sich um.

Wo verdammt noch mal war er? Dann entdeckte er Harry der bewusstlos im Sand lag, schnell lief er zu ihm.

„Hey Potter?"er rüttelte vorsichtig an ihm „Potter mach die Augen auf".

„Was... wo... Aua"murmelte Harry, Draco half ihm auf die Beine.

„Wo sind wir Malfoy, und was ist passiert?"

„Naja ich würde sagen das Flugzeug ist abgestürzt und wir sind auf einer Insel gelandet"

„WAS?" schrie er, doch im selben Moment erinnerte er sich wieder an alles. Die Maschine sank immer tiefer, ein Feuer war in der Passagierkabine ausgebrochen, die Menschen schrieben, er und Draco hatten sich aus dem Flugzeug gezaubert.

Sein Zauberstab!!! Um Gottes Willen wo ist sein Zauberstab? Harry sah erst auf seine Hände und fing dann wild an seiner Kleidung, die er trug nach seinem Zauberstab abzusuchen.

„Also Potter, ich kann dir bestätigen, dass noch alle Körperteile dran sind, du brauchst nicht alles abzutatschen"Draco musste auflachen.

Harry packte Draco am Kragen und schmiss ihn nach hinten in den Sand.

„Du Trottel, das weiß ich selber, mein Zauberstab ist weg"schrie Harry.

Sofort richtetet sich Draco auf, auch er fühlte seine Kleidung ab „Meiner auch"entsetzten breitet sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus.

„Oh nein was machen wir denn jetzt?"fragte Harry, die Angst in seiner Stimme war deutlich hörbar.

„Ach bleib locker, wir gehen jetzt durch den Wald da und suchen uns ein Haus, von dort aus müssen wir eben dann tele... tefon.. wie heißt das?"

„Telefonieren heißt das Malfoy.... Du hast recht, komm!"

Es kam ihnen wie Stunden vor, doch sie sahen nichts anderes als tropischen Wald, die ein oder andere Schlange die Harry durch sein Parsel vertrieben hatte.

Das war das erste mal das Draco froh war Harry in der Nähe zu haben.

„Ich glaub wir laufen im Kreis"seufzte Harry.

„Ja das glaube ich auch, am besten wir gehen zurück an den Strand und laufen da entlang"

„Wow, dass du mal solche Ideen hast, verwundert mich Malfoy"

„Halt deine Klappe Potter, nicht das es reichen würde das ich hier durch en Urwald klettere, nein ich hab dich noch am Hals"

„Ich frag mich wer hier wen am Hals hat"konterte Harry.

Auch nachdem sie einige Zeit dem langen Strand gefolgt waren, sahen sie weit und breit kein Haus.

„Langsam glaube ich wir sind hier alleine"Harry ließ sich in den Sand sinken und vergrub den Kopf auf seine Beine.

Draco setzte sich stumm neben ihn.

Die Hitze war unerträglich „Ich habe Durst"gab Harry zu. „Ich auch Potter"

Draco stand auf, ließ seine Hände ins Meerwasser tauchen und wollte was davon trinken, Harry sprang auf und verhinderte dies. „Bist du wahnsinnig, dass ist Salzwasser, meinst du nicht wenn es so einfach wäre hätte ich schon was getrunken?"

„Woher weißt du das?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf

„Komm Malfoy lass uns eine Quelle suchen, dass Wasser können wir trinken".

Zu ihrer Überraschung fanden sie nicht nur eine Quelle mit Trinkwasser sondern auch einige Früchte, die sie gierig verdrückten.

„Du Potter?"schmatzte Draco

„Hm?"

„Meinst du wir sitzen hier lange fest?"

Harry hatte darüber schon nachgedacht und die Realität war nicht besonders gut.

„Ja Malfoy, ich glaube schon, wir haben weder unsere Zauberstäbe mit denen wir Hilfe ordern könnten, noch lebt hier jemand."

„Aber die werden uns doch vermissen?"warf Draco etwas traurig ein.

„Nein, werden sie nicht, sie werden denken dass wir bei dem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen sind".

Die Sonne versank langsam im Horizont, der Himmel färbte sich erst leicht rosa dann dunkelrot, wenn die beiden Hogwartsschüler in einer anderen Sitiation die Sonne hätten beobachten können, hätte es ihnen gefallen.

„Wir sollten ein wenig Holz holen und uns einen Schlafplatz suchen" Harry stand auf und versuchte Malfoy ein leichtes Lächeln zu schenken. „Ja du hast recht, aber was willst du denn mit dem Holz, etwa ein Haus bauen"

„Sehr lustig Malfoy..."Moment mal das war keine schlechte Idee „das Holz ist dafür um irgendwie ein Feuer zu machen, aber ein Haus bauen, naja wer weiß wie lange wir hier sind, könnte keine schlechte Idee sein"

„WAS?" entflog es Draco „Potter, du glaubst doch nicht das ich hier bleiben werde"

„Ach und wie willst du hier wegkommen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen, die erste Nacht auf dieser Insel. Harry hatte es dank der dummen Filme die Dudley immer schaute geschafft ein Feuer zu machen.

Wie gut das der immer solche „Verschollenen-Filme"gekuckt hat dachte er und musste grinsen.

„Sag mal Potter, meinst du hier sind wilde Tiere?"

Harry sah Draco entsetzt an, als er dessen Gesichtsausdruck sah, ein Gemisch zwischen purer Angst, dass man einen Prinzen fressen könnte und Ironie, musste Harry anfangen zu lachen.

„Na das werden wir ja morgen sehen, oder auch nicht, kommt drauf an ob wir gefressen werden"

Draco fand diese Art von Humor nicht wirklich witzig, aber musste trotzdem lachen.

„Ahhh, man ich will ein Bett"meckerte Malfoy der sich nun schon zum fünften Mal im Sand rumwälzte. „Ja das kann ich irgendwie nachvollziehen, wir sollten uns echt überlegen, uns ein Haus zu bauen"

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst Potter, oder?"

Einen kleinen Moment herrschte Stille, nur das Zirpen der Grillen war zu hören.

„Ja meine ich, weißt du ich will auch nicht hier bleiben, aber wer weiß ob wir hier jemals wieder weg kommen"

„Hmm" entwich es Draco „Und wie sollen wir das bitte anstellen?"

„Das weiß ich jetzt auch noch nicht, aber uns wird da schon was einfallen."

„UNS?"

„Ja natürlich, meinst du ich denk und mach das alles alleine" scherzte Harry .

Der neue Tag begann, beide waren nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt, denn von Schlaf war nicht zu reden. Sie sammelten einige Früchte und tranken etwas Wasser, zum Glück war die Quelle in der Nähe.

Danach setzten sie sich widerwillig zusammen und diskutierten darüber wie sie am besten das Haus bauen sollten.

Es dauerte lange bis sich die zwei Zauberer einig waren, denn jeder hatte andre Vorstellungen, Draco hätte am liebsten einen kleinen Palast, so wie Harry es nannte, doch das war dann doch etwas zu schwer.

Den ganzen Tag schleppten sie dicke Bambusstäbe zusammen, die mit einem Stein von der Wurzel trennten, was eine Arbeit und noch einige Palmwedel.

„Klasse jetzt ist es fast wieder dunkel und das Haus steht immer noch nicht" jammerte Draco und blickte auf den riesigen Haufen mit den Bambusstäben und den Palmwedeln.

„Das geht doch nicht von eben auf jetzt, aber morgen werden wir schon ein wenig weiter kommen"warum war Malfoy denn so ungeduldig, er müsste doch wissen das dies nicht alles so schnell gehen konnte. Draco schien körperliche Arbeit wohl nicht gewohnt zu sein, denn er war schon fest eingeschlafen.

Eingentlich sieht er ja ganz süß aus wenn er schläft dachte Harry und bereute den Gedanken sofort wieder. Der da neben ihm lag war DRACO MALFOY und da passte das Wort süß nicht, da wäre jede Schnecke süßer. Harry musste leise lachen.

* * *

_**Soooo, das war es mal wieder ich weiß die Kapitel sind nicht lange aber das ist beabsichtigt so, denn dann bekommt ihr die schneller. So und nun noch ein liebes Danke an meine Beta-Leserin MaryReilly –knuddel-**_

_**Achja, mein Kapitel drei kommt erst nach dem 17.8 online da, ich Morgenabend wegfahre, „Zelten"froiiii –grin-**_

_**Naja wenn ihr Glück habt und ich heute alles soweit packe dann, stell ich morgen noch eine Online -.-**_

_**LG**_

_**Black (o.o) **_

* * *


	3. Ein Malfoy mit Talent

_**

* * *

**_

_**Soooo, da bin ich wieder , wie ihr seht hab ich mich extra beeilt –helmisch grins-**_

_**Dass ist aber jetzt echt das letzte was ich bis nächste Woche Online stellen werde, denn jetzt hab ich noch ein wenig andere arbeit –grin-**_

_**Ok fals ich noch ne Muse bekommen sollte –lache- schreib ich heute noch Chap 4, aber naja kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Sieht wohl eher so aus, als müsstet ihr euch bis nächste Woche Gedulden –grin- . Vielleicht erschlagt ihr mich ja bis dahin mit kommi´s, nicht das ich da was dagegen hätte, ich liebe Kommi´s –liebkuck- **_

_**So nun habe ich wieder genug gelabert, Viel Spass bei Kapitel 4**_

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Ein Malfoy mit Talent**

Draco öffnete die Augen, die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel. Um Gottes Willen wie lange hatte er denn geschlafen? Er rieb sich die Augen, stand auf und klopfte sich den Sand vom Körper. „Scheiße, dieser verfluchte Sand wenn das so weiter geht dann..."in diesem Moment viel sein Blick auf ein Kokosnussschale die gefüllt mit Früchten war, davor stand im Sand, „Morgen du Langschläfer, lass es dir schmecken, und dann beweg deinen Hintern zum Haus, ich hab schon mal angefangen"„Hmm lecker" murmelte er setzte sich wieder in den Sand, obwohl er den gerade so mühevoll versucht hatte abzuklopfen und aß erst mal.

„Wie nett von Potter, hätte ich nicht gedacht"er ließ sich viel Zeit, wirklich Lust darauf ein Haus zu bauen hatte er nicht, er würde viel lieber gleich einziehen. Also legte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte in den Himmel. Doch wirklich interessant war es nicht, ab und zu zog eine kleine Wolke vorbei und er versuchte sie als eine Gestalt zu erkennen, doch das Spiel wurde ihm dann doch nach einiger Zeit zu langweilig.

Er stand auf und hatte beschlossen, Potter nun doch zu helfen.

Harry saß im Sand als er Malfoy entdeckte. Ihm war warm und auch ein wenig schwindelig, arbeiten bei dieser Hitze war er nicht gewöhnt und doch hatte er schon einiges geschafft.

Das Grundgerüst stand. Draco staunte darüber, denn es war nicht gerade klein.

„Sag mal Potter, hast du das gemacht?"

Harry zuckte mit den Augenbraun

„Nein Malfoy, die Schildkröte da, hat mir geholfen"er deutet mit einem Finger Richtung Meer, wo sich eine kleine Schildkröte gerade auf den Weg ins Wasser machte.

„Ha ha, sehr witzig"

„Mensch Malfoy, klar hab ich das allein gemacht, wer soll mir denn helfen? DU? Das ich nicht lache, du pennst ja bis in die Puppen, du willst nur das es fertig ist ohne einen Handschlag zu machen"Harry war wütend, dies merkte Malfoy, doch er konnte es nicht lassen, Harry weiter zu reizen.

„Hör mal, ich kann so was nun mal nicht, du bist für so was doch bestens geeignet, ich zieh dann später nur noch ein".

„WAS? Ich glaub du spinnst"schrie Harry, stand auf und KLATSCH die saß.

Wütend lief Harry in den Wald rein, er wollte nur noch von diesem hochnäsigen Trottel weg, was denkt der sich eigentlich?

Draco stand da und hielt seine Hand auf die Wange. Was war das den eben? Dreht Potter nun wirklich am Rad? Hatte er das eben etwa alles ernst genommen?

Er dachte noch einen kleinen Moment darüber nach und entschloss sich dann dazu, ein wenig an dem Haus weiter zu machen, vielleicht wäre Harry dann später etwas sanftmütiger.

Draco packte sich einen Bambusstab drehte und wendete ihn einige male. Was bitte schon sollte er damit machen? Er schaute auf das Gerüst was Harry mühevoll zusammengebaut hatte, dass konnte man deutlich erkennen, und beschloss dann den Boden auf die Stützen zu machen. Nur wie sollte er die Stäbe befestigen.

Er lief einige male ums Haus, um zu schauen wie Harry dies gemacht hatte, er wunderte sich was das für Seile waren und wo er die her hatte, bis er bei näherem betrachten erkannte, dass es Lianen waren.

Jetzt konnte er sich auch denken wie er den Boden machen könnte und begann.

Die Sonne hatte mittlerweile einen starken Neigungswinkel Richtung Horizont bekommen, als Draco das erste mal aufschaute. Nie hätte er gedacht das er mal so körperlich viel machen würde, er ging einen kleine Treppe die er gebaut hatte hinunter und schaute sich sein bisheriges Werk von weiten an.

Es sah gut aus, fand er. Doch auch erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst das Harry nicht wiedergekommen war und bald wurde es Dunkel. Ob ihm was passiert was?

Was dachte er da bitte, es war Harry Potter, sein Feind, also wieso sollte er sich sorgen machen.

Er setzte sich auf die Stufen seiner Treppe und verzehrte erst mal einen Banane. Das tat gut, während des ganzen Mittags als er am Haus gearbeitet hatte, hatte er nicht bemerkt wie sein Magen knurrte. Der Banane folgten noch ein paar Beeren.

Die Sonne hatte nun schon nach Sicht von Draco das Wasser berührt und der Himmel bekam seine abendliche rötliche Färbung.

„Scheiß Potter, wo bleibt der?"Draco stand auf und lief Richtung Urwald, er musste ihn suchen, nicht weil er sich sorgte nein niemals. Ein Malfoy würde sich doch keine Sorgen um einen Potter machen. Er wollte nur Harrys Meinung zu seinem Teil des Hausbaues hören, wo er doch so stolz war.

Zur selben Zeit saß Harry, wie schon den ganzen Nachmittag an einem kleinen See den er durch Zufall entdeckt hatte. Dies war wirklich ein schöner Platz, Ein kleiner Berg, woraus ein Wasserfall sich im See ergoss, die Felsen sowie alles rund um den See war mit tropischen Pflanzen übersäht. Harry fand es einfach traumhaft. Gerade jetzt als sich die Abendröte im Wasser spiegelte, wirkte alles so friedlich und romantisch. Hier wollte er bleiben, am besten mit den Pflanzen verwachsen.

Sollte Draco doch seinen Scheiß alleine machen, dieser verdammte Idiot. Nicht das die Situation schlimm genug wäre das er hier auf einer Insel festsitzen würde, nein er musste auch noch „Mr. Ich mach mir doch nicht die Finger schmutzig"ertragen. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was noch so alles passieren würde.

Er widmete seine Gedanken lieber der wunderschönen Natur auf dieser Insel.

Na endlich da ist er ja dachte Draco und er freute sich irgendwie darüber ihn gefunden zu haben, natürlich nur um Harry sein Kunstwerk zu zeigen, vermisst hatte er ihn ja nicht, er doch nicht, und Sorgen, dass Wort ist einem Malfoy unbekannt.

Was war das dort hinter Harry am Boden? Draco sah genauer hin, es dauerte einige Zeit lang bis er es erkennen konnte denn seine Augen mussten sich erst an die nun eingetroffenen Dunkelheit gewöhnen.

„Harry ein Schlange"schrie er, als er wusste was sich dort auf Harry zu bewegte.

Harr drehte erschrocken seinen Kopf zu Malfoys Stimme, wer hätte ihn auch jetzt rufen können, auf dieser scheiß Insel lebte ja sonst keiner. Und was wollte er von ihm?

„Eine Schlange, hinter dir"schrei Draco erneut.

Zu Spät, mit einem Zucken biss sich die Schlange in Harrys Arm. Dieser sprang auf, schleuderte die Schlange weg, und sah sich die bisswunde an. Hoffentlich war die nicht giftig dachte er, doch sein hoffen wurde nicht erhört. Sein Arm brannte wie Feuer, er spürte wie das Gift seinen Arm hochzog. Ihm wurde schlecht. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, warum wirkte Schlangengift so schnell? Seine Beine hatten nicht mehr die kraft ihn zu halten, und er fiel auf die Knie.

„Harry" rief eine Stimme mit Entsetzen.

* * *

_**Haha, ihr dachtet doch nicht ich schreib jetzt weiter, nein ncihts gibt's – lache- **_

_**Ich mach einen Deal mit euch, ich bekomme Kommi´s und ihr bekommt in einer Woche ein –grübel- wie nenn ich das –grübel- Kapitel zum sabbern?**_

_**Na ist das was?**_

_**-lieb kuck-**_

_**-alle mal knuff-**_

_**-Mary anflausch-**_

_**So bis dann –winke- **_

_**Black (o.o) **_

_**

* * *

**_


	4. Nie wieder allein

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa da bin ich wieder –alle anflausch- hat mich jemand vermisst –lieb kuck-. Sorry das es doch noch so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte doch noch einiges an Arbeit. Ich werde mich heute auch gleich noch an Kapitel 5 machen denn 4 hat so wie ich zugeben muss ein blödes ende –sorry-. Achja ich hätte da noch eine Kleine Ankündigung:_

_Und zwar starten MaryReilly und Ich einen Fanfiction Wettbewerb, wir würden uns sehr Freuen wenn viele teilnehmen würden._

_Hier mal ein paar kurze Infos:_

_**Also als Thema haben wir uns ausgesucht: **Verführung_

_**Pairings:**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy oder Severus Snape/Remus Lupin oder Sirius Black/Remus Lupin_

_**Raiting:** Normal oder NC-17 (ab 18)_

_**Genre:** Egal, sollte nur zum Thema passen._

_**Wörter:** Mindestens 1500 und Maximal 7000_

_**Zeitraum:** 23.08.04 – 30.09.04_

_Also, wenn ihr Lust habt und eure Fanfic den Kriterien entspricht, dann sendet sie einfach an Mich (koenig.ninaweb.de) oder Mary ) . Wir suchen dann gemeinsam mit LiaTonks, die beste aus euren Einsendungen heraus und der Autor, der diese geschrieben hat, bekommt feierlich den Slasherorden verliehen._

_Also, wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Schreiben und freuen uns über Einsendungen._

_Black und Mary_

_So nun hab ich genug vorgelabert, viel Spaß beim Lesen -anflausch-_

* * *

**Kapitel 4 : Nie wieder allein**

Mit schnellen Schritten kam Draco zu Harry.

„Harry" rief der blonde Slytherin erneut doch Harry senkte seinen Kopf, er hatte Malfoys Worte nicht wahrgenommen, zu stark pochte der Schmerz in seinem Körper, ließ keine Gedanken, kein Handeln, kein Denken mehr zu.

Der blonde Slytherin stand nun vor seinem –Feind- und sah mit großen Augen an, wie dieser versuchte sich mit letzter Kraft vom Boden abzustützen, doch seine Arme hatten nicht mehr die Kraft seinen Oberkörper vom Boden weg zu halten, somit sank er hinunter..

Draco stürzte zu Harry nach unten, griff ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Mensch Potter mach mir keine Angst, los schau mich an, du kannst mich doch hier nicht alleine lassen".

Eine kleine kristallene Träne floss dem jungen Mann mit den blonden Haaren die Wangen hinunter. Wieso hatte er Angst um den braunhaarigen Gryffindor? Oder wollte er einfach nur nicht auf sich alleine gestellt sein? Er war sich einfach nicht sicher was diese eine einsame Träne verursachte, eine ungewohnte Angst durchströmte seinen Körper.

Mit einem Ruck nahm er Harry hoch, es wunderte ihn wie leicht doch der Gryffindor war. Nie hätte er sich denken können ihn im Arm zu halten, er blickte Harry an, dieser lag mit seinem Kopf fest an seinem Oberkörper, die Augen waren geschlossen. Sein Gesicht war schweiß übersäht und sein Atem war flach, kaum spürbar.

Dracos Blick wanderte über Harrys Körper, welcher einfach keine Kraft mehr zu besitzen schien.

Er musste etwas machen, er musste dem Jungen der in seinen Armen lag helfen und dies schnell, bevor es zu spät war! Nur wie?

Sorgsam legte er Harry in den Sand, direkt neben dem Haus, welches bisher immer noch in seinen Anfängen war. Irgendwie machte sich Draco doch Sorgen um seinen Gegenüber, dies war ihm nun klar. Was sollte er nur machen, die Bisswunde der Schlange hatte sich auf unerklärliche Weise schon geschlossen. Die Vorstellung das dieses Gift, welches seit dem Biss durch Harrys Körper floss, ihn töten würde, machte ihn fertig.

Vorsichtig setzt er sich neben Harry, strich ihm eine braune Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. Harry zuckte leicht, doch die Augen öffnete er nicht. „Harry!!!! Komm schon mach deine Augen endlich auf, sieh mich an, ich bitte dich". Doch nichts geschah.

Draco stand auf und zog sich sein Hemd aus, damit lief er zum Meer um es im Wasser zu tränken, mit schnellen schritten lief er zurück zu Harry. Vorsichtig tupfte er den Schweiß der Harry im Gesicht stand ab. Immer wieder zuckte er, doch die Augen öffnete er immer noch nicht.

„Verdammt noch mal was soll ich denn tun? Lass mich nicht alleine"Dracos letzte Worte gingen in seinem Wimmern unter er vergrub seinen Kopf in Harry Hemd.

Warum musste dies auch alles passieren, warum musste dieses blöde Flugzeug abstürzen! Wenn das alles nicht passiert wäre dann würde er jetzt wohl mit Harry streiten, aber das wäre ihm auch um einiges Lieber als ihn sterben zu sehen.

„I-Ich werde dich nicht a-a-alleine lassen"erklang eine leise gedämpfte Stimme. Draco erhob sich und wischte die Tränen weg.

„Harry" rief er und fiel diesem um den Hals, ließ ihn aber sofort wieder los, irgendwie war es ihm dann doch peinlich.

„Wie geht's dir? Hast du Schmerzen?"fragte er vorsichtig, ein leicht roter Hauch färbte seine Wangen.

Was ist denn Bloß mit Malfoy los? Hat der sich etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht. Aua, mir brennt mein Arm

Harry griff sofort mit seiner Hand auf die Wunde und verzog schmerzlich sein Gesicht. Draco griff nach dieser Hand und zog sie behutsam weg, um sich die Wunde nochmals genauer anzuschauen.

Harry zuckte Zusammen als er Dracos warme, geschmeidige Hand fühlte.

„Tut es sehr weh?"erklang die besorgte Stimme von Draco

„Nein es geht schon, halb so schlimm"

Draco packte etwas fester auf die Wunde, denn er glaubte Harry nicht wirklich.

„Auaaa" stammelte Harry und schloss kurz die Augen.

„So, es geht also? Warum bist du nicht ehrlich Harry und gibst es zu wenn es doch weh tut, du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen!!"

Was um Himmel's willen fällt dem ein mir eine Predigt zu halten, hätte er sich nicht gedrückt beim Hausbau zu helfen, wäre das nicht passier!! Seit wann nennt der mich eigentlich Harry und überhaupt warum ist der so nett?

schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

„Sag mal Malfoy seit wann nennst du mich Harry?"diese Frage wollte ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

„Ich...also...öhm..." Draco drehte seinen Kopf weg damit Harry nicht sehen konnte, dass ihm noch nicht aufgefallen war, dass er ihn so nannte.

„Darf ich denn nicht?"fragte er und sah Harry wieder an.

„Doch... natürlich.... Also .... Mich hatte es nur gewundert und naja ich meine, ich finde das auch viel besser, aber sag mal hast du was dagegen wenn ich dich dann auch so nenne?"

Draco sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn

„Wie, du willst mich Harry nennen?"fing er an zu lachen.

Harry brauchte einen kleinen Moment bis er verstand was Draco meinte und stimmte dann ins Lachen ein.

„Nein du Dummkopf ich will dich Draco nennen"prustete er.

„Na wenn das so ist, dass erlaub ich dir mal"

Harry richtet sich auch verneigte sich leicht

„Wie überaus gnädig"

Sofort fingen beide wieder an zu lachen.

„Hey wach auf Harry, es müsste schon Mittag sein"erklang eine freundliche Stimme, Harry blinzelte mit den Augen.

„Morgen Draco, hmmm was ist das denn Leckeres?"fragte er als er die vielen Früchte sah.

„Also das nennt man Banane und das komische Ovale mit der braunen ..."

„Ahhh das weiß ich doch"rief Harry und fing so gleich wieder an zu lachen.

Beide aßen voller Genuss die Früchte die Draco mühevoll zusammen gesammelt hatte, nicht das sie nicht viel Auswahl hätten, doch der blonde Slytherin stellte sich beim einsammeln und auflesen etwas dumm an und musste mehrmals gehen.

„Du Harry, wie ist das möglich das dass Gift dich nicht umgebracht hat?"fragte Draco und schnappte sich noch eine letzte kleine Beere.

„Das weiß ich nicht, es hat gebrannt wie Feuer, ich habe das Gefühl gehabt das ich jeden Moment explodiere und dann weiß ich erst wieder etwas als ich heute Nacht aufgewacht bin"

„Ich frage mich was dies für eine Schlange war!"

„Ich auch, am besten wir schlagen das nach, falls wir jemals wieder ins normale Leben kommen"

Eine lange totenbingende Stille trat ein. Draco stand irgendwann auf und griff nach einem Bambusstab um an dem Haus weiter zu machen, als Harry ihm helfen wollte packte er ihn am Arm und drückte ihn wieder zu Boden.

„Nein du ruhst dich aus!"befahl er

„Aber mir geht es..."wollte Harry widersprechen, doch Draco legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry verstand, dass Widerrede im Moment nichts bringen würde und legte sich nach hinten in den Sand.

Er konnte es nicht lassen Draco anzustarren, wie er dort stand und sich quälte das Gerüst zu bauen, die Sonne schien ihm auf den freien Oberkörper, seine helle Haut war leicht gerötet. Harry stand auf und stieg die Stufen zu ihm hoch, griff nach der Bambusstange und hielt sie fest, Draco wollte gerade widersprechen als Harry ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Sei still, ich helfe dir jetzt, du musst aus der Sonne raus, dein Rücken wird ja schon rot"

Draco sah ihn kurz an und besfestigte dann mit Harrys Hilfe ein Seitenteil.

„Was starrst du mich denn so an?"stichelte der blonde Slytherin nach einiger Zeit.

Harry der sich ertappt vorkam wurde rot im Gesicht und drehte sich weg.

„Hab ich doch gar nicht"

„Hast du wohl Harry"

„NEIN, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich habs gesehen"

„Also... nun ja ich hab nur .."

„Na was hast du?"hakte Draco nach, er wurde noch neugieriger als er zugeben würde

„Ich find dich toll, also dein Körper und also nicht so wie du jetzt denkst ich meine... ich finde du siehst eben anders aus... also nicht schlimm anders"

Draco ließ die Bambusstange fallen, er zog Harry an sich ran presste seine Lippen auf die von Harry.

Dessen Worte verstummten sofort, er schloss die Augen. Dracos Zunge wanderte langsam und vorsichtig an Harrys Lippen, nach einem kleinen Augenblick öffnete dieser seinen Mund sodass Draco seine Zunge in Harry Mundhöhle versenken konnte.

* * *

_-vorsichtig um die ecke schau- und wie war es? Ich hatte so beim durchlesen das Gefühl das es dieses mal naja eher Mist war, aber das denken die Autoren ja oft, also lasst mir doch ein Kommi da und sagt mir wie ihr es fandet –knuff-_

_Bis zum Nächsten Kapitel_

_Black (o.o) _

* * *


	5. Dein Haus, Mein Haus

* * *

_Sooo da bin ich wieder –alle anflausch- natürlich mit Kapitel 5 –gg-._

_Danke für alle Kommies die ich bisher bekommen habe, ich freue mich sehr drüber_

_–knuff-, da macht das schreiben auch gleich viel mehr Spaß._

_Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat –traurig schau- aber ich habe in letzter Zeit einen totalen Writers Block gehabt –hoil- ich hoffe das sich das nun gelegt hat._

_Ach ja und bevor ich es vergesse, danke an meine Beta- Leserin Mary, die mich immer tatkräftig unterstützt, wo es nur geht – besonders anflausch-_

_So nun habe ich wieder mal genug gelabert! Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und hoffe es gefällt euch –winke-_

_Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse –gg- denkt an den Fanfiction Wettbewerb –lieb kuck- wir würden uns echt freuen wenn ihr mitmacht!!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 5 : Dein Haus, Mein Haus**

Langsam ließ Draco von den wundervoll weichen und geschmeidigen Lippen Harrys ab und blickte ihn an. Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen und sah in Dracos Lächeln, nicht eines dieser sonst üblichen boshaften Lächeln, nein dieses mal war es wirklich ein süßes Lächeln, welches Harry sich Stunden lang hätte ansehen können.

„Du... also... ich nein du ...ich meine"stammelte Harry nervös und Blickte nun doch zum Meer, ein leicht roter Hauch umfing seine Wangen.

„Was meinst du?"fragte Draco legte eine Hand auf Harrys Wange und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Du... also... ahhh.. du machst mich.... total... nervös"warum musste er ihn auch so ansehen, da war doch klar das Harry schwach wurde.

Diese wunderschönen grünen Augen, noch nie zuvor hatte Draco so tief in diese Augen geblickt.

„Nervös? Wieso?"fragte Draco vorsichtig nach, er bemerkte wie aufgewühlt Harry war und konnte sich auch schon die Antwort denken, doch er wollte es hören.

„D-Dieser Kuss eben, warum?"

Nun ja damit hatte Draco nicht gerechnet, warum hatte er Harry eigentlich geküsst? War es nur damit er endlich still war? Nein dann hätte er ihm auch eine reinhauen können, da musste mehr sein, doch was?

„Ich muss zugeben, ich weiß nicht warum"

Harry senkte traurig den Kopf, sollte er ehrlich sein und Draco sagen das er davon schon oft geträumt hatte? Nein das könnte zu peinlich werden.

„Ich glaube ich suche mal Früchte, damit wir heute Abend was zu essen haben"murmelte Harry, löste sich von Draco und sprang die Treppe hinunter um sich mit schnellen Schritten von dem Slytherin zu entfernen.

Draco ließ sich mit einem Seufzer zu Boden fallen.

Was war nur eben in ihn gefahren? Er verstand es einfach nicht, was mochte er an Potter? Normalerweise hasste er ihn doch, aber warum hasste er ihn eigentlich? Nur weil Harry ihm damals die Freundschaft abgeschlagen hatte oder weil sein Vater es von ihm verlangt hatte, ihn mit den dunklen Gedanken gegenüber Potter mitgerissen hatte?

Ahh Draco jetzt denk mal nach, was magst du an Harry?

Er schaute träumerisch in den Himmel

Seine Augen, seine einfach nur wunderschönen Augen, sein Haar, wild und dunkel. Seinen Körper, seine Art, liebevoll, hilfsbereit

Er sah Harry genau vor sich, wie er ihn anlächelte, dieses wunderschöne Bild hatte er schon lange vor Augen gehabt.

Was empfinde ich nur für ihn, ich muss es herausfinden, ich muss mit ihm reden, ich will wissen was er darüber denkt...ich ich ich, wie ihm es jetzt wohl geht?!

Harry hatte wieder mal diesen wunderschönen Ort aufgesucht, den er am Tag zuvor entdeckt hatte. Doch dieses mal setzte er sich etwas abseits vom Wald hin, von wo aus er eine bessere Sicht hatte, ob vielleicht wieder mal eine Schlange auf ihn zu kroch.

Er hat mich geküsst, ich glaub es nicht, was war denn nur eben los und warum hat mich Draco geküsst

Harry erging es nicht anders als Draco, wirre Gedanken strichen ihm durch den Kopf, ja er mochte den Slytherin schon länger, auch wenn er es nie wirklich zu geben wollte, aber er mochte ihn.

Da bleibt nur eins Harry, du sammelst jetzt die Früchte und versuchst mit ihm zu reden

Harry legte die Früchte im Sand ab und blickte zu Draco hoch, dieser war erstaunlich weit mit dem Haus gekommen.

„Schau mal"sagte er etwas schüchtern und hob eine Ananas vom Boden auf.

Draco wendete sich zu Harry

„Lecker, wo hast du die denn her?"

„Da gibt es eine Stelle wo es noch viele mehr gibt"

„Harry?" Draco stieg die Treppe zu ihm hinunter

„Hm?"

„Du siehst blass aus, wie fühlst du dich"

Draco fixierte die noch leicht sehbare Bisswunde der Schlange, erstaunlich wie schnell sie heilte.

„Mir geht's gut, ich fühl mich super"

„Warum glaube ich dir das nicht?"

Der junge Gryffindor seufzte und ließ ich im Sand nieder

„Ich muss mit dir reden Draco."

Dieser setzte sich nun vor ihn „Ich muss auch mit dir reden"gab er zu.

„Fang du an"hauchte Harry schüchtern, denn wenn er erst mal Dracos Gedanken wusste würde es ihm vielleicht leichter fallen seine Preis zu geben, oder auch nicht.

„Nun gut, also Harry.... Dieser Kuss ...naja... ich weiß immer noch nicht warum ich dich geküsst habe"

Harry fixierte nun lieber die Banane die neben ihm lag als Draco anzusehen

„Warte, bevor du so traurig schaust, lass mich erst mal ausreden, also wie gesagt, ich weiß immer noch nicht warum, ich verstehe es selber nicht und ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich glaube etwas für dich zu empfinden, aber das muss ich erst herausfinden..."

„Wie denn?"

Draco lächelte „Küss mich!"

„Was?!" entfuhr es Harry

Ich soll ihn küssen, ist der wahnsinnig, dass kann ich nicht ich ahhhh was ist denn nur los ich mag ihn doch ich sollte dieser Aufforderung mit Leichtigkeit nachkommen können

„Nun mach schon Harry"

„Ich ...also...ich weiß nicht so Recht"

„Nun gut dann mach ich es"und sofort beugte sich Draco über Harry und legte erneut seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors.

Ein starkes Zucken durchströmte Harrys Körper, gefolgt von einer unbeschreiblichen Hitzewelle. Harry legte nun seinen Arm um Draco und zog ihn näher an sich ran, ihm war es egal was Draco nun dachte, nein er würde diese Chance nutzen und genießen egal was danach rauskommen würde.

Erneut umspielte Draco Harrys Lippen mit seiner Zunge bis ihm dieser den Einlass gewährte.

Langsam ließ er wieder von Harrys Lippen ab, sah ihn kurz an und stand auf.

Harry warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu und ließ sich dann nach hinten fallen.

„Harry? Was empfindest du für mich?"

Oh nein, alles nur nicht diese Frage, hätte er jetzt nicht nach dem Wetter fragen können?

„Chrm also ich ...ok ich bin ehrlich... ich mag dich schon lange, wollte es nie zugeben und habe es verdrängt, als du mich heute zum ersten mal geküsst hast ist alles wieder hochgekommen ich mag dich sehr Draco, ich kann nicht sagen das ich dich liebe, dafür kenn ich bisher nur eine Seite von dir und das ist nicht die in die ich mich verlieben könnte...."–seufz-

„Ja ich weiß wir sind Männer und ich denke das du .."

„Was denkst du?"hakte Draco nun nach

Harrys Gesicht nahm eine ungesunde und sehr ungewöhnliche Farbe an.

„Ich... also"

„Schon gut, dann werde ich dir jetzt mehr zu mir sagen, mir ist eben doch einiges klar geworden"erneut setzte er sich zu Harry welcher immer noch in die Wolken starrte.

„Also" begann er „Ich habe schon viele Frauen geküsst und ich muss zugeben das es wirklich schön war, doch dieser zweite Kuss eben, naja meine Empfindungen waren ganz anders, intensiver... ich mag dich, auch wenn du es mir nicht glauben willst oder kannst, aber es ist so..."

Sag doch was Harry ich weiß nicht mehr was ich sagen soll, los hilf mir

„Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Willst du dass wir zusammen sind? Und was ist wenn wir hier wieder wegkommen sollten, ins normale Leben, ist dann alles aus, was sich hier vielleicht entwickelt, lässt du mich dann alleine stehen?"Oh nein, dass hatte er doch jetzt nicht wirklich laut gesagt?

„Entschuldige vergiss das alles ganz schnell, dass wollte ich nicht sagen und also"

Draco beugte sich über Harry

„Nein, ich werde dir treu bleiben, und ich will lernen dich zu lieben, gib mir Zeit, ich weiß das ich etwas empfinde, doch meine Gedanken sind so durcheinander"er legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brust.

Ah jetzt wird mir schon wieder so komisch, warum muss er sich auch so an mich ran kuscheln. Moment mal, er mag mich und möchte mich lieben lernen? ER MAG MICH...tief durchatmen Harry, ein ... und aus... und ein.... Und aus

„Ich werde dir die Zeit geben, selbst ich brauche noch welche, lass es uns langsam angehen ja?"säuselte er.

Time jump (auch wenn das alle nicht mögen, es muss leider sein)

„Endlich, schau dir das mal an Harry, wir haben es geschafft"freute sich Draco lauthals und betrachtete das nun endlich fertige Haus.

„Ja, es wurde auch Zeit, meinst du nicht? Jetzt müssen wir es nur noch einräumen"

Ja, sie hatten es endlich geschafft das Haus fertig zu bekommen, wenn man die kleine Treppe hochstieg stand man erst mal auf einer überaus großen Terrasse. Im unteren Teil des Hauses hatten sie so etwas wie ein Wohnzimmer und einen Küchenteil hingebaut. Schalen und Besteck hatte Harry irgendwann zusammen gebaut, die Schalen waren Kokosnusshälften und die Löffel bestanden aus kleinen Bambusstäben mit Muscheln vorne angebunden.

Da sie endlich Hand in Hand gebaut hatten, entschlossen sie sich dazu einen zweiten Stock zu bauen, wo sich rechts Harrys Hälfte zum schlafen und aufhalten befand und links die von Draco.

Das Dach hatten sie mit Palmwedeln versiegelt.

„Endlich endlich endlich"rief Harry erneut vor Freude

„Wir sollten eine Einweihungsfeier machen"schlug Draco vor und kassierte einen kleinen Kuss von Harry

„Ja das denke ich auch"

* * *

_Und was meint ihr? War es ok? Ich weiß es ist nicht viel passiert und es war auch sehr viel Gerede, aber das musste sein, denn sonst hätte ich mich für die späteren Kapitel total verheddert –löl-._

_Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht und bleibt mir treu_

_-winke- bis zum nächsten Kapitel_

_Eure Black_

* * *


	6. Spiele und ihre unnatürlichen Folgen

_

* * *

_

_So da bin ich wieder –winke-_

_Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich komme im Moment fast zu gar nichts mehr -.-_

_Ich hoffe das ändert sich bald wieder –anflausch-_

_Aber bevor ich hier viel rumlaber, viel Spaß beim Lesen –gg-_

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Spiele und ihre unnatürlichen Folgen**

Am Abend saßen beide zusammen vor einem kleinen Tisch, welcher mit einem großen Berg Früchte beladen waren, und aßen. Es war ungewöhnlich still, kein heulender Wind, man hörte kaum Tiere und sie beide hatten auch schon vor einiger Zeit die Stimme verloren.

Den ganzen Nachmittag über waren sie beschäftigt, noch Kleinigkeiten an und in ihrem Haus zu verändern. Zu ihrer Freude hatten sie bei einem etwas längeren Spaziergang um die Insel, angespülte Koffer gefunden, welche mit brauchbaren Sachen gefüllt waren, wie Kleidung, Bettbezüge, Tücher, Besteck und Shampoo.

Mühevoll hatten sie die ganzen Koffer zu ihrem Haus gebracht, und erst mal alles zum Trocknen aufgehängt.

Diese Sachen waren wirklich brauchbar, und erleichterten doch einiges und machten anders bequemer.

Warum sagt er denn nichts, dass macht mir ja schon Angst dachte Harry und verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er auch keinen Ton raus brachte. Mit einem Seufzer stand er auf und ging auf den kleinen Balkon, dort setzte er sich hin und schaute in den Himmel.

Die Nacht war wie immer auf dieser Insel klar, ein Vollmond erleuchtete die sonst dunklen Winkel der Insel und die Sterne funkelten um die Wette. Es war einfach zu schön, diese ganze Insel war ein Traum, doch noch waren sie auch nicht lange hier.

Wie würde es werden, würden sie sich gegenseitig irgendwann nur noch auf den Nerv gehen? Diese Frage beschäftigte Harry nun schon eine ganze Weile.

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken, er blickte an der Tür hoch und sah Draco, wen auch sonst. Dieser hatte sich lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt uns lächelte ihn an.

„Was hast du eben gesagt? Sorry ich war in Gedanken!"gab Harry zu und stand nun auf um ihm direkt in die Augen sehen zu können.

Dracos lächeln wurde noch um einiges größer

„Das gab ich mir schon gedacht, ich hab dich gefragt an was du gerade denkst."

Harry konnte nicht anders als ihn nun auch anzulächeln und an die andere Seite des Türrahmens zu lehnen.

„Ich habe viel gedacht und doch auch wieder nichts"flüsterte er und fixierte wieder diesen wunderschönen Himmel, nie hätte er gedacht das es so viele Sterne geben könnte. Draco folgte seinem Blick und nahm Harry kurz darauf in den Arm, doch sein Blick löste sich dabei nicht vom Sternenhimmel.

„Es ist wunderschön"erklang die Stimme des Slytherins nach einem kleinen Moment ruhe.

„Ja, dass ist es, ich habe so was in meinem Leben noch nie gesehen"gab Harry zu und fragte sich ob man so viele Sterne auch von einem anderen Ort weit weg von hier sehen könnte. Er wusste dass der Sternenhimmel in England sehr klein war, schließlich saß er oft abends am Fenster im Hause der Dursleys und schaute hinaus.

Ein leichter Wind zog auf und blies Harrys Haare ins Gesicht, seine Arme wurden von einer Gänsehaut überzogen und er drückte sich enger an Draco.

„Lass uns rein gehen, es wird doch ziemlich kalt"schlug er vor.

„Ja du hast Recht, wir sind wohl von der Sonne zu aufgeheizt"

Harry griff im vorbei gehen eine Banane und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden.

Er schälte sie und betrachtet sie einen kleinen Moment.

Draco hatte Harry mit den Augen fixiert und zuckte zusammen als Harry genüsslich ein Stück der Banane abbiss.

Harry war dies nicht entgangen, mühevoll schluckte er das Stück hinunter und fing an zu lachen. Draco der nun wusste, dass Harry gesehen hatte wie er zusammen gezuckt war und sich auch wetten seiner Gedanken klar war, sah beschämt auf die Seite.

„Wollen wir irgend etwas spielen" durchbrach Harry die erneut eingetretene Stille.

„Hm was denn? Hier gibt es ja nichts!"er setzte sich nun zu Harry, er hatte lange genug gestanden und den Gryffindor beobachtet.

„Nun ja wir könnten diese Flasche dort leeren"Harry deutet mit dem Finger auf eine der Flaschen die bei den Koffern standen, welche sie heute gefunden hatten.

„Und dann könnten wir Flaschendrehen spielen"schlug er vor. Doch als er Dracos sehr verwirrte Miene sah wurde ihm klar dass ihm das nichts sagte.

„Ok also hör zu, wir machen das so, wir schütten den Inhalt der Flasche in ein Gefäß damit die leer ist."Draco nickte ihm zu, denn soviel hatte er noch verstanden, umfüllen eben.

„Ok dann dreht einer die Flasche....ach nein wir sind ja nur zu zweit, dass ist ja dann blöd"fiel Harry ein und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer schmollenden Miene.

„Nun wenn deins nicht funktioniert, dann hätte ich auch noch eine Idee."Grinste Draco breit übers ganze Gesicht.

„Na lass hören, denn müde bin ich noch nicht und bevor wir hier das Schweigen der Lämmer Spielen will ich was machen"

Ein erneut fragender Blick von Draco machte Harry klar, dass er mal wieder für den Slytherin eine andere Sprache sprach.

„Das ist ein Film"fügte er hinzu und Draco nickte verständnisvoll.

„Also erzähl was hast du dir gedacht"Harry war doch neugierig geworden, hoffentlich war Dracos Idee besser als seine.

„Also, ganz einfach, der eine stellt dem anderen eine Frage oder eine Aufgabe und wer das nicht machen oder beantworten möchte, muss eben etwas von diesem Zeug da trinken"Draco nickte Richtung Flaschen.

Harry dachte kurz darüber nach, so würde er ja nichts von Draco herausbekommen, der würde wahrscheinlich innerhalb kurzer Zeit betrunken sein.

„Ich hätte da noch eine Regel"murmelte er dann.

„Welche?"

„Ganz einfach, man darf nur zweimal hintereinander kneifen und dafür trinken, die 3 Frage oder Aufgabe muss auf jeden fall stattfinden."

Dieser Vorschlag gefiel Draco und er konnte es nicht lassen eines seiner sonst so üblichen, fiesen grinsen aufzusetzen.

Harry verwünschte dabei seine Idee schon wieder, denn er würde wetten nicht nur Draco ausquetschen, sonder ihm würde auch einiges entlockt werden.

„Jetzt haben wir noch ein Problem"stellte Harry fest und stand auf. Draco folgte ihm mit seinem Blick und sah wie Harry nach der Flasche griff.

„Wie bekommen wir die auf?"

Draco stand auf und betrachtet sich die Flasche genauer, nach einem kleinen Moment ließ er den Blick über die andren Flaschen gleiten.

„Ah, nehmen wir doch erst mal diese hier"er griff nach einer Flasche mit Drehverschluss.

Harry blickte auf die Flasche, dass konnte kein gutes Ende nehmen, er wusste wie Onkel Vernon sich benommen hatte als er mal aus Wut die Hälfte einer solchen Flasche alleine getrunken hatte.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht was das ist...und schon gar nicht wie man den Namen ausspricht, aber die hat einen Drehverschluss"

Harry lächelte matt, stellte seine Flasche ab und drehte die andere in Dracos Händen auf.

„Das ist Wodka, riech mal dran."Forderte ihn der junge braunhaarige Mann auf. Draco hielt sich die Flasche an die Nase, schnupperte und verzog das Gesicht.

„Könnte lustig werden"war sein einziges Kommentar dazu.

„Ok, wer fängt an?"fragte Harry und setzte sich in eine Ecke.

„Na ich, also ich frag dich was"entgegnete ihm Draco und zog sogleich eine überaus nette Grimasse.

War ja klar, typisch Malfoy dachte er und nickte Draco zu.

Dieser runzelte die Stirn und musterte Harry genau, dann zuckte er mit den Augenbraun.

„Was würdest du jetzt gerne machen wenn wir nicht auf dieser Insel wären?"

Diese Frage erschein Harry doch eher unsinnig, war doch klar was er gerne machen würde. Das was er am meisten vermisst.

„Blöde Frage, ich würde mich auf meinen Besen schwingen und einen runde Quidditch spielen".

Ja genau das vermisste er am meisten, nicht seine Freunde, sondern das freie Gefühl in der Luft. Draco konnte die sehr gut nachvollziehen.

„Ok ich bin dran"freute sich Harry regelrecht. Er wollte ja etwas genaueres aus Draco raus bekommen, also musste er schon eine Frage stellen die ihn auch brennend interessierte.

„Wie oft hast du bisher schon Sex gehabt?"Er wollte ja wissen wie Dracos Liebesleben aussieht, doch ihn so einfach danach zu fragen, ließ ihm Scham ins Gesicht steigen.

Draco dagegen sah Harry an und fixierte danach die Flasche. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er nicht schon mal was trinken sollte, anstatt diese Frage zu beantworten.

„Nun ja ich bin ja kein Feigling, ich werde dann mal antworten"fügte er nach einer kurzen Gedenk Pause ein „Also ok ich sag es dir, ich denke so ca 4 mal......aber mit einem Mädchen."Genau so eine Antwort hatte Harry erwartet, schließlich saß ihm Draco Malfoy gegenüber.

„Und du?"erklang Dracos Stimme in Harry Ohren und riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Harry brauchte einen kleinen Moment bis er die Frage realisierte. Sein Reflex ließ ihn gleich zu Flasche greifen und einen großen Schluck trinken. Mit einem übel verzerrten Gesicht stellte er die Flasche zurück und schluckte widerwillig dieses Zeug.

So schnell würde er freiwillig davon nichts mehr trinken...nicht freiwillig. Draco dagegen konnte sich seinen Teil nun denken und fixierte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

Es dauerte einige Zeit lang bis Harry diesen abnormalen Geschmack, wenn man es so nennen konnte, einigermaßen verkraftet hatte. Was sollte er Draco fragen? Am besten etwas wo auch er endlich mal zu dieser Flasche greifen würde. Harry überlegt einen kleinen Moment „Was ist deine perverseste Fantasie?"brachte er nach kurzer Zeit über seine Lippen und betrachtet Draco nun. Dieser starrte ihn an, blickte zur Flasche und schaute wieder seinen Gegenüber an. Harrys Wunsch wurde erhört, Draco griff nach der Flasche und nahm einen besonders großen Schluck, was sollte auch an diesem Zeug so schlimm sein, stammt ja schließlich von den Muggel.

Er wurde eines besseren belehrt, stellte die Flasche stockend zurück auf den Tisch und schluckte nur langsam die helle Flüssigkeit. Mit dem Handrücken strich er sich über den Mund, auch er würde wohl in den nächsten paar Minuten nicht mehr freiwillig davon trinken.

Ganz einfach, dich packen ans Meer zerren. Dann sanft in den Sand drücken und anfangen dich zu vernaschen....Moment mal das ist doch gar nicht Pervers....aber ich hätte es trotzdem nicht gesagt wirrten die Gedanken durch Dracos Kopf. Erst als Harry seinen Name mehrmals sagte, schoss er in die Realität zurück.

Stimmt er war ja dran mit Fragen! Das Harry nun nichts anderes übrig blieb als ihm eine Antwort zu geben, wusste er.

„Wie stellst du dir dein erstes Mal vor?"fragte er neugierig und sah in die grünen Augen.

Harry wollte gerade doch wieder freiwillig zur Flasche greifen, doch Draco hielt sie fest.

„Du musst antworten"machte er ihm mit einem grinsen klar.

„Öhm wie kommst du darauf das es mein erstes mal ist?"versuchte Harry sich aus dieser Frage zu schleusen, schließlich würde er sonst einen seiner geheimen Träume Preis geben müssen.

„Ich kann es mir denken und deine roten Wangen bestätigen mir nur das ich recht habe"bohrte Draco in Harrys Hoffen diese Frage fallen zu lassen. Was bleib ihm nun übrig, Draco hatte ja Recht, also musste er wohl sagen wie er es sich vorstellt. Mit einem leisen Seufzer lehnte er sich ein Stück nach hinten und stütze sich mit seinen Händen am Boden ab.

„Nun ja...also"begann er zögerlich „Ich denke mir es sollte romantisch sein, also eben ein schöner Raum, ein brennendes Kaminfeuer, vielleicht sogar noch einige Kerzen dazu...ich weiß nicht ich hab mir darüber zwar schon Gedanken gemacht, aber das so zu beschreiben fällt mir schwer"nervös blickte er zu Draco, dieser empfing seinen Blick mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich denke das reicht mir als Antwort"nuschelte er nach kurzem.

Harry war froh drüber, dass er nicht weiterbohrte, denn er wusste wirklich nicht wie er es erzählen sollte. Es waren feste Bilder vor seinen Augen, doch diese Bilder zu beschreiben, dass konnte er nicht wirklich gut.

„Was magst du an mir?"wollte der Gryffindor nun wissen.

Draco war von Anfang an dieses Spieles klar gewesen das diese Fragen kommen würde und musste leise auflachen. Als er jedoch in Harrys ernste Miene blickte verstummte sein Lachen sofort.

„Ich mag deine Art, du bist gerecht, du hilfst jedem, ich mag dein Haar – so ungebändigt und frei – und vor allem liebe ich deine wunderschönen grünen Augen, darin könnte ich versinken"erzählte er mit einem Lächeln, auch Harrys ernste Miene lockerte sich nun wieder.

„Ok ich gebe dir jetzt mal eine Aufgabe"Draco wusste das Harry dieses Muggel Zeug welches vor ihnen in einer Flasche gefüllt stand auch nicht mochte. Er deutete drauf „Trink einen Schluck".

Harry sah ihn an dann zur Flasche, ein kalter Schauer überlief seinen Rücken wenn er nur an das Zeug dachte, aber es gab keine Regel die diese Aufgabe verboten hätte. Widerwillig nahm er die Flasche und trank einen großen Schluck. Wie bei seinem ersten, dauerte es einige Zeit bis sich dieser –Geschmack- neutralisiert hatte, doch langsam merkte er dieses Höllenzeug schon in seinem Kopf.

„Das waaar fies"nuschelte er, stellte die Flasche zurück.

Einige Zeit überlegte er, ob Draco nicht auch mal wieder was trinken solle, doch was hätte es dann für ihn für einen Vorteil. Aber eine Aufgabe sollte es schon sein.

„Ok du bekommst auch eine Aufgabe"stotterte er leicht „Küss mich"fügte er dann mit fester Stimme hinzu. Dracos Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Mit einem Lächeln beugte er sich hinüber zu Harry, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und strich ihm sanft durch den Haaransatz. Liebevoll legte er seine Lippen auf die von Harry, umkreiste sanft mit seiner Zunge Harrys Lippen und wartet darauf das Harry ihm den Einlass gewähren würde.

Harry öffnete langsam seinen Mund, legte seine Arme um Draco und schloss die Augen.

Dieser Kuss hätte für beide unendlich sein können, doch Draco löste sich langsam von ihm, hauchte Harry noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn uns setzte sich wieder zurück auf seinen Platz. Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte in ein zufriedenes Lächeln seines Gegenüber.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und überlegte was er Harry nun Fragen könnte. Ihm fiel ein das Harry nun wieder die Chance hatte freiwillig zu trinken, was ihm bei der Suche nach einer Frage behilflich war. Er wollte ja nicht dass Harry sturzbetrunken wird, aber er selbst wollte dieses Zeug eigentlich nicht mehr anrühren.

„Wie oft befriedigst du dich selbst"schoss es dann aus dem Mund des Blonden.

Harry der noch immer am träumen war, die Nachwirkung des Kusses, überlegte ernsthaft es ihm zu sagen, griff jedoch dann zur Flasche. Diese Frage wollte er dann doch lieber nicht beantworten.

Draco hatte bei seinem Plan selbst nicht mehr viel trinken zu wollen, eine entscheidende Sache vergessen, um so betrunkener Harry wurde um so fieser wurden seine Fragen.

Also trank Draco auch noch einige male. Die Flasche wurde immer leerer und leerer.

„Wasch würdescht du jetzt görne maschen?"nuschelte Harry.

Doch anstatt noch einen Antwort von Draco zu bekommen, beugte dieser sich über den Braunhaarigen und begann ihn erneut zu küssen.

Draco begann Harry schnellstmöglich von seiner Kleidung zu befreien und seinen Körper mit küssen zu überdecken.

* * *

Und wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? Ist bisher das längste gewesen, aber wird denke ich auch das längste bleiben –schmoll-

Ich würde mich sehr über Kommis freuen, also bis zum nächsten –knuff-

Black

* * *


	7. Die letzte Rettung?

_Huhuuuuuuuuuuuuu –winke- ich bin wieder daaaaa –gg-_

_Sorry für die lange Pause, aber ich bin echt zu nichts mehr gekommen. –traurig schau- _

_Habe jetzt im Urlaub Insel des Vergessens beendet –froi- ihr dürft euch nach diesem Kapitel noch auf drei weitere freuen –gg- aber dann ist schluss._

_Ich lag soooo schön am Strand und hab geschrieben und geschrieben und hab net mal nachgedacht das ich das jetzt alles abtippen darf. –grummel- Naja alles mit seiner Zeit, _

_ist ja eigentlich schnell abgetippt. Sobald ich das nächste auf dem PC habe und es meiner Beta-Leserin Mary geschickt habe (-mary anflausch-) bekommt ihr das nächste_

_-knuff-_

_Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse –grins- danke an alle die mir Kommentare geschrieben haben, ich hab mich echt voll gefreut. Würde mich über weitere natürlich auch tierisch freuen –knuff-_

__

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

_**Die letzte Rettung?**_

Der Morgen brach mit lautem trommeln herein, zumindest in den Köpfen der zwei jungen Hogwartschüler. Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen, ihm drehte sich alles und dazu überkam ihn noch eine starke Übelkeit. Mit all seinen Kräften richtete er sich auf und stolperte zur Tür hinaus, die Treppe fiel er mehr oder weniger hinunter. „Scheiße, was ist nur mit mir los?!" schimpfte er leise und schleppte sich zum Meer. Er tauchte seinen Kopf in das kühle klare Wasser, das Salz brannte ihm in den Augen, doch so wirklich störend empfand er es nicht. Langsam nahm er alles um sich herum wieder wahr, als er sich zurück auf den Weg ins Haus machen wollte, überkam ihn eine Welle von Übelkeit. Er beugte sich übers Wasser und übergab sich. Wie konnte er auch nur so viel trinken. Ob es Draco auch so ging? Harry richtete sich wieder auf und ging zurück ins Haus. Draco lag noch immer schlafend da. Warum hat der nichts an dachte Harry verwundert bei Dracos Anblick, erst als er seine Kleidung in der Ecke liegen sah blickte er skeptisch an sich runter.

Was war die Nacht nur passiert?!

Harry konnte sich einfach an nichts erinnern und das machte ihm Angst. Schnell griff er nach seiner Kleidung und zog sie an. Immer wieder hallten die gleichen Gedanken in seinem Kopf Wir haben doch nicht etwa....nein....nicht so...bitte

Es war schon Mittag als Draco seine Augen öffnete drehte sich wie bei Harry alles, doch von der Übelkeit mit welcher der Gryffindor zu kämpfen hatte, blieb er verschont. Er richtete sich auf und erblickte Harry der sich außen an das Geländer gelehnt hatte und aufs Meer blickte.

Er sieht traurig aus schoss es dem blonden Slytherin durch den Kopf. Wie als wäre es jeden Morgen so, dass er nackt aufwachte, schnappte er sich seine Kleidung und zog sich an. „Harry"fragte er vorsichtig, dieser drehte sich um und blickte ihn an.

„Du bist wach?!"Gab er kurz zurück und blickte wieder gedankenversunken Richtung Meer. Kleine Wellen spülten über den heißen Sand und versickerten darin.

Jetzt war sich Draco sicher das etwas nicht stimmte. Leise ging er zu Harry hinüber. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"fragte er mit einer sorgvollen Stimme. „Klar"bekam der Slytherin als knappe Antwort.

Irgendetwas Stimmte doch nicht, dass lag doch auf der Hand, warum war Harry so komisch. Vielleicht lag es ja am Alkohol!?!

„Was ist gestern Nacht passiert?"erklang nach einer langen erstickenden Stille die Stimme des Gryffindors. Draco zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern, er konnte sich eigentlich an nicht mehr viel erinnern, so sehr er es jetzt im Moment auch versuchte. „Wieso fragst du?" hakte er nach. Harry seufzte tief. „Als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin...wir beide...ich...du...keinerlei...Kleidung...lag...Ecke" stotterte Harry mühevoll mit einer zittrigen Stimme.

Der blonde Slytherin verstand nicht was daran so schlimm war. Erst als er mal genauer darüber nachdachte, verstand er was Harry ihn damit sagen wollte, oder mehr was er ihn fragen wollte. Er stellte sich hinter den braunhaarigen und legte sie Arme um seine Hüfte.

„Meinst du wir haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht"gab Draco zu.

Ihn hätte es nicht gestört wenn sie diese Nacht miteinander geschlafen hätten, doch wenn er etwas vom Abend zuvor nicht vergessen hatte, dann wie sich Harry sein erstes Mal vorstellte.

„Es tut mir leid...also falls wir, wenn wir..."

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür"nuschelte Harry und lehnte sich zurück, fest an ihn.

Wenn ich mit ihm geschlafen habe...nein ich wäre nicht sauer...ich hätte es nur gerne mitbekommen...gemerkt...gespürt was da passiert...

Draco wusste genau was in seinem Kopf vorging, so gut kannte er Harry mittlerweile schon. „Weißt du, ich finde das richtige erste Mal ist dann, wenn beide es hundertprozentig wollen und es mit jeder Faser des Körpers spüren, man sich fallen lassen kann....also ich meine...".

Harry drehte sich schnell um und legte seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes. Langsam löste er sich wieder von ihnen „Ich kann mir schon denken was du meinst und....du...naja du hast recht. Selbst wenn wir heute Nacht miteinander geschlafen hätten....haben....ich weiß nichts davon...und ich werde einfach immer noch weiter Träumen"sagte Harry und fügte noch schell hinzu „Für mich ist mein erstes Mal dann, wenn ich es mitbekomme, wenn ich weiß das es passiert". Draco lächelte ihn an, er war froh das Harry seine Gedanken so teilte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"Fragte der blonde Slytherin. „Wir machen es uns irgendwo gemütlich, zu mehr bin ich dank des Alkohols nicht fähig". Dies was Draco nur lieb, denn auch er fühlte sich noch nicht wirklich gut. Sie beschlossen sich ins Bett zu legen, da es draußen zu heiß war.

Der junge Gryffindor öffnete seine Augen und blickte in die seines Freundes. „Na hast du gut geschlafen?"

Harry nickte, eigentlich wollte er doch nicht schlafen, doch die Müdigkeit kam über ihn.

„Mir ist schlecht"murmelte er nach einiger Zeit.

„Immer noch?"fragte Draco sanft und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Bauch, dieser nickte nur kurz und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Vielleicht solltest du mal was essen"

„Nein bloß nicht"schon allein der Gedanke an Essen, drehte im den Magen noch mehr um.

„Doch ich denke du solltest jetzt wirklich was essen"Draco stand auf und deckte Harry wieder zu.

„Schlaf noch ein bisschen, ich kümmere mich um das Abendessen". Harry wollte widersprechen, doch er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Also schloss er seine Augen und schlief sofort wieder ein.

Draco verließ das Haus und begab sich in den Wald, mittlerweile wusste er an welchen Stellen er welche Früchte finden konnte. Nachdem er einige Zeit mit dem Sammeln von Früchten und Feuerholz verbrachte, beschloss er einen erneuten Versuch zu starten, Fische zu fangen. Immer nur die gleichen Früchte und das Tag für Tag, dass konnte man auf Dauer einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Der erste und bisher letzte Versuch einen Fisch zu fangen war total daneben gegangen, seine selbst gebastelte Angel hatte sich schon nach wenigen Minuten für ewig ins Meer verabschiedet. Es musste doch auch noch anders gehen. Nachdem er einige Überlegungen angestellt hatte, beschloss er zu den Steingruppen hinüber zu gehen. Dort verfingen sich die Fische gerne. Sicherlich dort gab es keine besonders großen, aber dann musste er eben mehr als einen fangen.

Als er in das kühle Wasser zwischen den Steinen stieg, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sein Körper war von dem ganzen Einsammeln in der Sonne total aufgeheizt. Nur langsam gewöhnte er sich an das Wasser. Sein Blick wanderte über und zwischen die Steine. Der junge Slytherin war doch sehr über die großen Fische verwundert, eigentlich hatte er mit ein paar Hungerhappen gerechnet, die nicht größer als seine Hand waren. Diese Fische jedoch waren das doppelte seiner Handfläche und nicht gerade ein Strich in der Landschaft. Jetzt war da nur noch ein Problem, wie bekam er diese Fische, oder zumindest ein bis zwei aus dem Wasser?!

Nachdem er seinen ´Ekel´ ein wenig überwunden hatte, beschloss er sie mit der Hand zu fangen, eine andere Möglichkeit hatte er auch nicht. Langsam stieg er über einige Steine, in ein etwas größeres Becken, die Fische verschwanden natürlich sofort. Na klasse, ich beiße doch nicht.....noch nicht irgendwie ahnte Draco schon das es auch dieses mal keinen Fisch geben würde. Ich bleib hier jetzt einfach still stehen, die kommen schon wieder ! Er hatte Recht, nach und nach schwammen einige Fische wieder in das Becken. Wie er diese schnellen Viecher hasste. Ein doch sehr großer grau-blauer Fisch schwamm auf ihn zu. Genau Dich doch bevor er nach dem Fisch greifen konnte, streifte ein kleiner andere sein Bein. Mit einem lauten Schrei sprang er aus dem Wasser auf einen der rundherum liegenden Steine.

„Scheiße man, oh ich hasse Fische"er fixierte den kleinen hilflosen Fisch „Das macht man doch nicht mit einem Malfoy". Ein lautes Lachen ertönte direkt hinter Draco. „Der arme Fisch, hat wetten mehr Angst vor dir, als du vor ihm"grölte Harry. Er sprang auf den Stein zu Draco und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Na los lass es uns zusammen versuchen"schlug er ihm vor. Draco nickte widerwillig, wehe die Fische würden ihn noch einmal so erschrecken. Beide stiegen ins Wasser und warteten sehnsüchtig darauf dass die so eben geflüchteten Fische wieder kamen.

Harry verlor bald die Geduld, denn immer wenn ein Fisch auf Draco zu kam machte dieser einen hektische Bewegung aus dem Wasser. Klar das die Fische dann auch wieder weg waren.

„Ich glaube du gehst besser an den Strand sonst spricht sich das unter den Fischen rum und es kommen keine mehr"lachte Harry und blickte Draco zuckersüß an.

Draco zog eine Krimasse, verneigte sich kurz spielerisch „Oder es werden immer mehr, weil sie sehen wollen, wie ein Malfoy vor ihnen wegspringt"grinsend verzog er sich an den Strand, der ja nur ein paar Meter weg war und sah Harry zu.

Wenn du nur einen Fisch fängst, dann werde ich dich anbeten dachte er. In diesem Moment knallte ein Fisch direkt neben ihn. Erschrocken sprang er noch hinten „Die verfolgen mich"rief er lachend. Harry nickte und warf noch einen an den Strand.

„Ich glaube es auch"sagte er und verließ das Wasser nun auch wieder.

Beide starrten auf die zwei zappelnden Fische. „Wie bekommen wir die jetzt Tod?"

Rätselte Draco laut, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich überlege eher wie wir die aufmachen...eklig"gab Harry zu.

„Ach das ist doch kein Problem, aber Tod sollten sie vorher schon sein"

„Na dann warten wir einfach ein bisschen"gluckste Harry und ließ sich in den Sand fallen.

Der Abend brach schnell herein. Draco und Harry saßen satt am Lagerfeuer.

„So ein Lagerfeuer war eine gute Idee"sagte Harry träumend und schaute in den mit Sternen behangenen Himmel. „Ja finde ich auch" säuselte Draco ihm ins Ohr und legte sich dann neben ihn. „Hast du Lust noch eine Runde schwimmen zu gehen?"Fragte der braunhaarige.

„Klar warum nicht, ich leg nur noch etwas Holz ins Feuer, soll ja noch ein wenig an bleiben, oder?"Harry stand auf, nickte stumm und ging dann Richtung Meer.

Er zog seine Kleidung aus und ging dann langsam ins Wasser.

„Ist es sehr kalt?"rief Draco der soeben seine Kleidung auszog.

„Nein eigentlich nicht"rief Harry zurück und tauchte kurz unter. Und wenn es dir doch kalt ist sorg ich schon dafür das es dir warm wird .

„Von wegen, es ist schweinekalt"meckerte der blonde, als er bei Harry war. Dieser griff ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn an sich.

„Dann müssen wir eben sehen, dass es wärmer wird"nuschelte er und begann Draco zu küssen. Als sich Draco von Harrys Lippen löste sagte er nur „Ich glaube du hast recht". Harry grinste frech und tauchte ihn unter Wasser.

Dies ließ sich der junge Slytherin natürlich nicht gefallen. Sie alberten ausgelassen rum, küssten sich, kitzelten sich und tauchten sich gegenseitig unters Wasser.

Dies ging so lange bis ein grelles rotes Licht, welches vom Strand kam, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Was ist das?"fragte Harry etwas ängstlich. „Ich weiß nicht" murmelte Draco und zog Harry an sich. Sie tauschten nichts sagende Blicke aus und schwammen vorsichtig zum Strand zurück. Das grelle Licht kam direkt aus ihrem Lagerfeuer und wechselte geschwind die Farben, von rot über blau auf grün. Wieder sahen sich beide an. „Denkst du was ich denke?"Fragte Harry vorsichtig. Erneut trafen sich ihre Blicke „Zauberstab..."schrieen sie beide gleichzeitig.

* * *

_Sooo und wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe ihr wart zufrieden. Jajaaa ich weiß ich hätte die aktion wo Harry und Draco im Meer waren und die roten strahlen vom Strand kamen anders schreiben können. So dass beide schonb zimlich bei der Sache waren...aber ich sag euch warum ich es nicht gemacht habe... Ganz einfach.... Denkt an das was ich über Harrys erstes Mal geschrieben habe –grin-_

_So meine arbeit ist fürs erste erledigt –grin- jetzt seid ihr mit Kommentaren dran._

_-winke- _

_Black_


	8. Das Ende von Allem?

Huhu –winke-

da bin ich wieder :), sorry ihr hättet das Kapitel auch früher bekommen, wenn mich hätte einloggen lassen. Gut das ich es eben nomma versucht habe, wie ihr seht geht es jetzt wieder -gg-

Aber ich will nicht viel drum rum labern, hier das neue Chap

* * *

Kapitel 8

Das Ende von Allem

Harry und Draco hechteten mit schnellen Schritten zum Feuer.

Wie bekommen wir den dort raus? schoss es ihnen gleichzeitig durch den Kopf.

„Schnell….Sand übers´s Feuer" keuchte Harry und begann wie ein Wilder Sand auf die Flammen zu schmeißen. Draco brauchte einen kleinen Moment bis er verstand. Nach kurzer Zeit war das Feuer erloschen, erstickt vom Sand. Die Blicke der beiden Hogwartsschüler hafteten auf der Feuerstelle. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen kniete sich Harry vor die Feuerstelle und begann den Zauberstab zu suchen.

„Hab ihn" rief er freudig.

„Und wessen ist es?"

Harry drehte und wendete den Zauberstab in seiner Hand, es war schwer zu sagen wem er war, das Feuer hatte den Zauberstab ganz schön mitgenommen.

„Sieht aus als wäre es meiner" vermutete Harry wage nach näherer Betrachtung. Draco setzte sich zu ihm und sah sich das Stück Holz in Harrys Hand an.

„Ob der noch in Ordnung ist?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete „Ich weiß es nicht".

Die Stimmung war seltsam. Sie waren geschockt und doch irgendwie glücklich zugleich.

„Teste ihn mal" schlug Draco nervös vor. Harry nickte und griff ihn richtig.

„Lumos maximus" sagte er in einem monotonen Ton.

Ein helles Licht quoll aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes.

„Es geht" rief er erfreut. Doch das Licht verlosch wieder. „Lumos Maximus" rief der junge Gryffindor erneut, aber es geschah nichts mehr.

„Also entweder ich habe das zaubern verlernt oder…" nuschelte Harry leicht sauer und wurde sogleich von Draco unterbrochen. „Nein das glaube ich nicht, sieht so aus als hätte ihn das Feuer zu sehr mitgenommen". Beide stöhnten leise auf, die Hoffnung die sie bis eben hatten, löste sich nun endgültig in kleine Seifenblasen auf und zerplatzen. So schnell wollte Harry nicht aufgeben, da war endlich eine Möglichkeit mit Menschen Kontakt aufzunehmen und dann…er versuchte es nochmals. Niedergeschlagen ließ er den Zauberstab sinken „Wir werden hier wohl nicht mehr wegkommen" schluchzte er. Draco wusste das sein Freund recht hatte, sanft legte er ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Komm lass uns schlafen gehen".

Er musste Harry noch einige Male auffordern, bis sich dieser auch erhob. Gemeinsam schlurften sie Richtung Haus, wie in Trance legte sich jeder in sein Bett. Sie waren für immer auf dieser Insel gefangen, wahrscheinlich hatte man sie schon Vergessen!

„Harry, hey aufstehen" Draco zog ihm die Decke weg. Es war schon mittags und Harry schlief immer noch. „W-Was?" Murmelte der braunhaarige verschlafen. „Du sollst aufstehen, es ist schon Mittag und ich habe Hunger".

„Dann iss was" nuschelte Harry und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Ich will aber nicht alleine essen" Draco rüttelte leicht an ihm.

Wieso bitte, war Draco heute so verdammt nervig…?

„Ist ja gut, ich komme" sagte Harry nun als er begriffen hatte, dass Draco ihn so lange nerven würde bis er aufstand.

„Gut, ich geh schon mal raus…also wir essen draußen…und Harry…schlaf nicht wieder ein".

„Was ist denn nun los, habe ich was verpasst?" Fragte Harry erstaunt als er das wunderschön hergerichtete Essen sah. Draco ging auf ihn zu und legte seine Arme um Harrys Hüften.

„Ich glaube es ja nicht, du hast es vergessen???" grinste ihn Draco frech an.

„Was denn?" fragte er den Blonden.

„Na du hast heute Geburtstag"

Platze es lachend aus Draco hervor.

Harry überlegte stirnrunzelnd. Ja Draco hatte Recht, er hatte heute wirklich Geburtstag, aber woher wusste der Slytherin das?

Ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht und Draco drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf.

„Alles Gute" hauchte er ihn ins Ohr. „Ich hatte es ganz vergessen, aber woher weißt du…" weiter konnte Harry nichts sagen, da Draco ihn nahe an sich zog und begann ihn von einer ungewohnten Leidenschaft zu küssen. Als sich ihre Lippen langsam voneinander lösten, drückte er ihn auf den Boden.

„Na los, lass uns was essen" Harry nickte und griff nach einem großen Stück Ananas, doch anstatt es selbst zu essen hielt e es Draco vor den Mund.

Dieser lächelte und biss ein kleines Stück ab.

„Probier die Mal" sagte Draco „Das ist doch auch Ananas" stellte Harry fest als Draco sie ihm vor den Mund hielt.

„Ja, aber meine" grinste er.

Harry lächelte ihn zuckersüß an und biss ein Stück davon ab, ein Tropfen der süßen wässrigen Frucht tropfte ihm auf den Bauch. Doch bevor er ihn wegwischen konnte, hatte sich Draco zu ihm gebeugt und leckte den Tropfen geschickt weg. Damit hatte Harry nun wirklich nicht gerechnet „Schmeckt es?" Fragte er und grinste. Draco dagegen antwortete nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich voll darauf, Harrys Oberkörper mit küssen und kleinen Neckereien zu verwöhnen. Dieser seufzte leise auf „Hmhmmm Draco…nicht jetzt" nuschelte er zuckersüß. Draco blickte ihn enttäuscht an worauf Harry gleich „Später" sagte. Der blonde Slytherin setzte eine schmollende Miene auf welche langsam in ein Grinsen über ging. Er gab seinen Freund noch einen kurzen Kuss und stand dann auf „Komm lass uns ins Wasser gehen" forderte er Harry auf und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Kann es sein, dass das Wasser heute um einiges kälter ist?" rief Harry vom Strand aus zu Draco, der sich mittlerweile schon im Wasser befand.

„Ja ist es, aber wenn man mal drin ist gewöhnt man sich schnell dran" rief der Blonde zurück und ging auf Harry zu. „Na komm" sagte er, als er Harry gegenüberstand und legte die Hände auf seine Schultern. Harry zucke zusammen, als er Dracos nasse und kalte Hände an sich spürte.

„Hey du bekommst ja Gänsehaut" wisperte Draco leise, küsste ihn und zog in sanft ins Wasser. Harry quiekte kurz auf wegen der Kälte, doch als er die Hände seines Freundes an seinem Rücken spürte, wurde ihm schlagartig wärmer.

„Komisch" murmelte Draco.

„Was denn?"

„Ach schon gut"

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun sag schon"

Draco lächelte „Mir kommt das Wasser heute so trüb vor und vor allem so unruhig".

Harry hatte dies auch schon bemerkt.

„Vielleicht ändert sich ja das Wetter….schau mal" er deutete auf eine dicke Wolkendecke die sich langsam auf sie zu bewegte.

„Ja du hast recht, lass uns lieber reingehen und ein wenig kuscheln" schlug Draco vor. „Aber nur kuscheln".

Der Regen setzte ein und versetzte die sonst so strahlende Insel in ein trostloses und dunkles Antlitz. Der Wind heulte laut auf während er über die Insel zog. Blitze überfluteten für kurze Momente den Himmel und ließen die Dunkelheit verschwinden. Der darauf folgende Donner ließ die erde erbeben.

Jetzt erwies sich das Haus welches die beiden Hogwartsschüler gebaut hatten als standhaft. Außer einigen kleinen Tropfen die durch das Dach kamen war das Haus trocken und windgeschützt.

„Wie schnell das jetzt ging" staunte Harry und legte sich zu Draco. „Ja, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich ein wenig Angst"

„Angst? Wovor?" fragte Harry, in seiner Stimme konnte man deutlich die Besorgnis hören.

„Vor dem Wetter, ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn miterlebt. Der Wind ist so stark und der Regen so mächtig".

Harry sah Draco tief in die Augen, auch ihm war etwas komisch zumute, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Der Gryffindor zog seinen Freund an sich und strich ihm sanft eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe es ist bald vorbei" wimmerte Draco fast. Harry spürte das leichte Zittern seines Freundes. Auch ein Malfoy hatte mehr als eine schwache Stelle. „Ich bin ja bei dir" säuselte Harry und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. Draco reagierte kein bisschen auf Harrys Berührung sondern lauschte mit starrem Blick den Geräuschen, den Wind und dem Regen.

Harry wollte ihn ein wenig ablenken, nur wie? Er seufzte laut und richtete sich auf. „Sieh mich an" bat er den blonden. Draco blickte ich zu ihm hoch. „Ich bin ja bei dir" sagte Harry nochmals, beugte sich zu ihm und versuchte nochmals ihn zu küssen. Er war froh als Draco seine Arme um ihn schlang und den Kuss mit voller Leidenschaft erwiderte. Draco ließ seine Hand unter Harrys Shirt wandern und dieses mal hatte der junge Gryffindor nichts dagegen. Ganz im Gegenteil er ließ sich auf den Rücken sinken und zog Draco mit sich. Der Slytherin wunderte sich ein wenig und wartete jeden Moment darauf das Harry blocken würde, doch auch als er seine Hand in dessen Hose wandern ließ, wehrte sich Harry nicht. „Ich liebe Dich" säuselte Draco und lächelte ihn an. „Ich Dich auch" antwortete Harry und zog ihn zu einem erneuten Kuss an sich ran.

Ein lauter Schlag ließ beide aufschrecken.

„Was war das?" fragte Draco ängstlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, warte hier, ich seh mal nach". Harry stand auf und steig die Treppe hinunter. Draco folgte ihm, alleine wollte er nicht bleiben, dafür saß ihm die Angst zu sehr im Nacken. „Scheiße" fluchte Harry laut. „Was denn…". Draco verstummte als er sah was Harry meinte.

Dort wo sich noch vor kurzem eine Wand befand, war nun ein riesiges Loch, eine Palme war direkt dort reingestürzt. Der Regen fing sofort an den Boden zu fluten, versackte aber zwischen den Bambusstäben im Boden.

„Und was nun?" fragte Draco.

„Im Moment können wird nichts machen, komm lass uns wieder hinlegen, alles andere bringt ja eh nichts" schlug Harry vor und ging wieder zur Treppe.

„Hörst du das?" erklang die zittrige Stimme des Blonden als Harry fast oben war.

„Nein, was denn?" Was sollte er auch hören, den Regen oder den Wind?

„So ein komisches surren" beschrieb Draco das Geräusch. Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. „Ja, jetzt höre ich es auch".

Aber was zum Teufel war das? Vorsichtig stieg er die Treppe wieder hinunter und blickte nervös zu Draco.

„Das macht mir noch mehr Angst, Harry"

„Mir auch" gab Harry unweigerlich zu und tastete sich vorsichtig zum Loch in der Wand. Ängstlich blickte er hinaus. Was er dort sah ließ ihm einen kleinen Schrei aus der Kehle entweichen, sein Blut gefror ihm förmlich in den Adern. Draco lief mit kleinen Schritten zu Harry hinüber. „W-was i-ist denn?" stotterte er. Harry hob seine nun auch zittrige Hand und deutete Richtung Meer. Draco folgte seiner Deutung mit den Augen und wich schnell einige Schritte zurück.

„Wenn es das ist….was ….ich denke…d.."

„Dann haben wir ein echtes Problem, ja!" beendete Harry hastig Dracos Satz.

Eine große, runde und sehr dunkle Wolke war von ihrem Haus aus gut zu sehen. Sie drehte sich schnell ineinander und in der Mitte hatte sich ein breiter Trichter gebildet, der bis hinunter zum Meer reichte.

„Ist das ein Tornado?" rutschten die Worte ängstlich aus Dracos Mund.

„Zyklon" murmelte Harry starr.

„Was?"

„Erklär ich dir falls wir das hier überleben"

„Wir müssen hier weg" schrie Draco nun panisch als er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte.

„Zu spät" erklang Harrys Monotone Stimme.

Entweder Draco hatte Harrys Worte nicht gehört oder er wollte sie nicht hören. Er ging zur Tür, doch bevor er sie öffnen konnte zog Harry ihn weg.

„Bist du wahnsinnig, wo willst du noch hin…willst du da direkt rein laufen?" schrie Harry ihn an.

„Wir haben Zeit" schrie Draco zurück, riss sich von Harry los und lief wieder auf die Tür zu.

Erneut riss Harry ihn zurück und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.

„Sieh hin" Harry deutete auf den Zyklon welchen man nun von ihnen aus durch das Loch sehen konnte. Der Wind griff förmlich nach ihnen, wollte sie aus dem Haus ziehen. Harry griff mit der einen Hand an die Treppensprosse und mit der andren hielt er Draco fest. Dieser Schrie „Sag mir das ich das alles träume, bitteeee"

Wie gerne hätte Harry es gesagt, doch dies erschein ihm zu real für einen Traum. Draco spukte immer noch der Gedanke im Kopf herum Wir haben noch Zeit, wir können noch weglaufen . Panisch riss er sich von Harry los und rannte zur Tür. „Nein" schrie Harry so laut er noch konnte. Gerade als Draco die Tür packte um sie aufzumachen wurde sie vom Wind nach außen gerissen. Doch nicht nur die Tür wurde vom Wind mitgerissen, sondern auch Draco. „DRACO" schrie Harry aus Leibeskräften. Im selben Moment erzitterte das Haus und brach in sich zusammen.

Draco verschwunden, vom Wind mit sich gerissen und Harry begraben.

* * *

Sooo das wars, fertig. Endlich hab ich die Fanfiction beendet. –händereib-

Ne oda? Das glaubt ihr jetzt nicht wirklich? Ich kann die Beiden doch net….oda doch ? –hähä- Ok soviel sei gesagt, es geht noch weiter…

Aber wie immer hab ich jetzt erst mal meinen Part gemacht, nun seid ihr dran mit den Kommentaren 

-anflausch-

Blacky


	9. Back to Hogwarts

**_Huhu Leutz –winke-_**

**_-mal rundrum knuddel-_**

**_Da bin ich wieder mit Kapitel 9. Ich wird lieber gleich mal dazu sagen das dies nur ein kurzes Kapitel ist und es wird auch nichts besonders passieren, aber das musste ich schreiben um auf das nächste Kapitel (und auch das letzte) hinzukommen. Also nicht böse sein das dies wirklich nicht lang ist und auch nicht wie die anderen Chaps den Spannungswert hat!_**

**_Liebe Grüße_**

**_Blacky_**

****

****

**Back to Hogwarts**

Langsam und ängstlich öffnete Harry seine Augen. Er wunderte sich das er noch lebte und alles so still war. Die Helligkeit blendete ihn, sodass er die Augenlider wieder zusammen kniff. Was war überhaupt passiert? Ein starker Schmerz durchzog sein rechtes Bein. Ruckartig richtete er sich auf und öffnete die Augen. „Draco" rief er so laut es ihm seine Kraft erlaubte.

Erschrocken sah er sich um, wo war er? Er kannte diesen Ort, sehr gut sogar. Es war der Krankenflügel in Hogwarts. Wie kam er dort hin? War dies alles nur ein Traum gewesen?

Wahrscheinlich war es so, denn sonst würde er verschüttet unter einem Haus liegen, oder vielleicht auch tot sein. Nach einigem hin und her wenden der Geschehnisse, war er sich sicher das dies alles nur ein Traum war. Erleichtert atmete er auf, schließlich würde das bedeuten das es Draco lebte und es ihm gut geht. Es würde aber auch bedeuten dass er nie mit ihm zusammen war. Den zweiten Gedanken empfand er nicht mehr so glücklich.

Es war ein Traum, ich wäre niemals mit ihm zusammen gekommen dafür hassen wir uns viel zu sehr…nun ich hasse ihn eigentlich nicht…nein ich hasse den Draco aus meinem Traum nicht… . Leise seufzte er auf und griff sich nach seinem schmerzenden Bein, er musste sich wohl beim Quidditch verletzt haben.

Aber waren nicht Ferien???...auch nur ein Traum

Eines jedoch ließ an seiner Erklärung mit dem Traum zweifeln. Wenn es nur ein Traum gewesen war, wieso war er so braun. Der Blick fiel auf seinen Arm. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf „Ich glaub ich dreh bald durch…kann ein Traum so real sein…aber.." flüsterte er leise vor sich hin.

„Ein Traum? Wie fühlst du dich Harry? Erklang hinter ihm eine bekannte, freundliche und sanfte Stimme. Harry drehte sich ein Stück um und erblickte Draco.

Warum war dieser so freundlich? Und warum bitte war er genauso braun?

„Man sieht es dir an du bist genau so durcheinander wie ich vor zwei Tagen" erklang Dracos Stimme erneut.

Harry blickte ihn ungläubig an. Was war denn nun? Traum? Kein Traum?

Es musste Realität gewesen sein, aber wie kamen sie beide nach Hogwarts, dass letzte an was sich Harry erinnern konnte, war das das Haus über ihm einstürzte.

„Wie geht es dir?" mit diesen Worten wurde Harry aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht…komisch…ich bin so durcheinander…und dir? Ich meine du….die Tür…der Sturm…ich" Tränen bildeten sich in den Augen des Gryffindors.

Langsam ließ sich Draco auf seinem Bett nieder und schlang die Arme um Harry.

„H-hey ist ja gut…sieh mich an" bat Draco und hob Harrys Kopf ein wenig an „Ich lebe und du auch, wir sind wieder in Hogwarts…es ist alles gut". Eine kleine kristallene Träne löste sich aus Harrys Augen und lief seine erhitze Wange hinunter.

„Aber wie?" Draco legte einen Finger auf Harrys Lippen. „Du wirst es bald verstehen, ich kann es nicht erklären ich würde aber Prof..."

„Ich möchte es dir erklären" erklang eine andre Stimme, doch diese kannte Harry auch nur zu gut. „Professor" murmelte der braunhaarige.

„Hallo Harry, wie geht's es dir?" fragte Professor Dumbledore und sah ihn über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an.

„Ich…ich bin verwirrt" gab Harry zu.

„Das darfst du auch sein…ich werde schon etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen" sagte Professor Dumbledore und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl, welcher nahe bei Harrys Bett stand.

Etwas ängstlich und durcheinander wollte sich Harry von Draco lösen. „Er weiß bescheid" sagte dieser und zog Harry noch näher an sich ran.

„Ihr beide hattet sehr viel Glück" Dumbledore lächelte. „Wir haben euch ausfindig gemacht, dass wohl eher durch Zufall, denn eigentlich" er verstummte kurz, „dachten wir ihr seid tot. Nun dann habe ich vorgestern Besuch bekommen von Kornelius Fudge, er war für seine Verhältnisse doch sehr aufgebracht". Dumbledore lächelte breit übers Gesicht, auch Draco konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, er wusste ja schließlich schon was passiert war.

„Er erzählte mir, dass du das Gesetzt gebrochen hättest und außerhalb von Hogwarts gezaubert hast" Harry riss die Augen erschrocken auf, er sollte gezaubert haben?

Draco der Harry genau beobachtete hatte sagte „Am Lagerfeuer, als wir deinen Zauberstab getestet haben".

Stimmt dachte Harry und nickte.

Dumbledore räusperte sich „Er hatte dann auf meine Bitte herausgefunden wo du gezaubert hast, alleine ist dieser Mann ja zu nichts fähig" alle drei mussten lachen.

„Ich habe mich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, appariert natürlich, als ich auf dieser Insel ankam, musste ich erst mal schnell die Zeit anhalten, dieser Sturm" Dumbledore strich sich durch seinen Bart „wohl genau zum richtigen Zeitpunk" er sah zu Draco "Zumindest für dich" Draco nickte nur stumm.

„Du dagegen warst verschüttet, ich habe lange gesucht bis ich das herausgefunden habe, nach einiger Mühe habe ich euch beide dann hier her zurück gebracht" erzählte Dumbledore und stand auf „Und nun lass ich euch beide mal alleine" er zwinkerte ihnen zu und verließ den Krankenflügel.

„Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren" flüsterte Harry und blickte Draco tief in die Augen. Dieser nickte kurz und rutschte noch etwas enger an ihn.

Schmerzvoll und voller Sehnsucht trennten sich ihre Lippen. „Wie soll es nun mit uns weitergehen?" fragte der junge Gryffindor traurig.

„Ich weiß es nicht" gab Draco zu. Er hatte sich in den letzten zwei Tagen auch schon einige Gedanken darüber gemacht. Öffentlich könnten die beiden nicht zusammen sein, dafür wäre der Spott zu groß.

„Lass uns in der Öffentlichkeit erst nur mal Freunde sein, anders hätten wir böse Probleme…denke ich" schlug Draco vor, wirklich gut fand er diesen Vorschlag selbst nicht, doch was besseres fiel ihm einfach nicht ein. „Ich denke du hast recht, wir werden schon genug Ärger haben, dass wir auf einmal Freunde sind". „Das nehme ich in Kauf" fiel ihm der Slytherin ins Wort. Harry nickte „Ich auch".

**_So das wars!! –in Deckung geh- -vorsichtig umschau- Ich hab euch vorgewarnt. Also nicht zu böse sein, ich denke ich werde das 10 dann als entschuldigungs- Kapitel nehmen –gg- Naja aber wie immer, meine Arbeit ist getan, jetzt seid ihr dran…. –pfeif- Kommies –gg-_**

**_-abschluss knuddel verteil-_**

**_Blacky_**


	10. Ein Traum wird Wahr

**_Hallo ihr Lieben –g-_**

**_Da bin ich wieder –knuddel-_**

**_Hier ist die hoffentlich Entschädigung für Kapitel 9 –g-_**

**_Ich wird auch nicht lange drum rum reden –gg-_**

**_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_**

**_Blacky_**

****

****

**-Ein Traum wird Wahr-**

„Hey, wo willst du denn hin?" rief Ron, als er sah das Harry den Gryffindor­gemeinschaftsraum verlassen wollte. „Zu Draco, er meinte, er hätte mir etwas zu sagen" antwortete Harry knapp und wollte durch das Portraitloch der fetten Dame verschwinden.

„Warte mal" bat ihn Ron und stand auf um zu hinüber zu gehen. Harry sah ihn fragend an, eigentlich wollte er so schnell wie möglich zu Draco. „Warum hängst du in letzter Zeit so oft mit Malfoy rum?" fragte Ron ihn mit misstrauischem Blick.

Immer wenn man Harry in letzter Zeit suchte, musste man hinunter in die Kerker gehen zu den Slytherins, denn dort fand man ihn hauptsächlich.

„Warum denn nicht?" Harry sah ihn verwundert an, nur weil die Gryffindors keine Lust hatten sich mit den Slytherins zu vertragen, so musste er doch nicht ständig im eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum hängen.

„Ich meine…also…nun ja…es ist eben schon komisch, seit ihr zwei zurück seid….scheint ihr die besten Freunde zu sein….also nicht das das schlimm wäre" „Ron, du bist und bleibst mein bester Freund!" fiel ihm Harry schnell ins Wort, er konnte sich genau denken worauf Ron hinaus wollte.

Dieser blickte ihn misstrauisch an „So kommt es mir aber nicht mehr vor….Malfoy hier…Malfoy da" tobte Ron. „Das hat einen anderen Grund" warf Harry schnell ein, bevor Ron komplett explodierte. Doch im nächsten Moment schien ihm dieser Einwurf nicht mehr besonders gelungen.

„Und welchen?" Rons Stimme hatte sich wieder normalisiert, nun war er mehr neugierig als sauer.

„Das würdest du nicht verstehen" versuchte der Braunhaarige seinen Freund wieder vom Thema abzubringen, doch dies machte Ron nur noch neugieriger.

Der rothaarige belagerte Harry so lange bis dieser zustimmte ihm zu erzählen was los war.

„Ich schreib Draco nur gerade noch eine Eule, dass es später wird". Gesagt, getan. Während Hedwig mit dem Brief auf dem Weg zu Draco war, machten sich Ron und Harry auf den Weg Richtung See. Harry wollte nicht das es sonst noch jemand mitbekam, also schleppte er seinen Freund mit raus.

Murrend ließ sich Draco in sein Sofa knallen. Er hatte es noch kaum erwarten können, Harry zu sehen und dann dieser Brief.

Hi mein Drache,

es wird etwas später, ich muss noch mit Ron reden! Vergiss nicht was du mir sagen wolltest!

Harry

Nicht mal ein –Ich liebe Dich- stand unter dem Brief. Was bitte in Merlins Namen wollte er denn mit Weasley besprechen? Wie das Wetter die nächsten Tage sein wird? Oder doch über was anders! Draco schluckte kurz, denn er ahnte was die beiden bereden wollten. Nervös zwirbelte er einen Faden der Decke zwischen seinen Finger hin und her. Nun gut, dann musste er wohl warten, was anders blieb ihm auch nicht übrig.

„Das ist NICHT dein Ernst!!!!" schrie Ron so laut, dass sogar die Vögel im Baum über ihnen vor Schreck die Flucht ergriffen, als Harry ihm sein kleines Geheimnis offenbart hatte.

„Schrei nicht so" ermahnte ihn Harry „Doch…ist es" gab er dann äußerst kleinlaut zurück.

Er hatte gehofft Ron würde es vielleicht verstehen, doch eigentlich hätte er mit dieser Reaktion des rothaarigen rechnen können.

„Hmh" murmelte Ron, ihm fehlten im Moment einfach die Worte.

Harry blickte nervös und zugleich ängstlich zu ihm hinüber.

„Sag doch was" bat er seinen Freund. Ron seufzte tief. „Was soll ich dazu denn noch sagen? Ihr habt euch wohl gesucht und gefunden…das ist klasse!!!" „WAS???" schrie nun Harry, sodass nun auch die letzten Vögel im Baum über ihnen verschwanden. Hatte er sich dort gerade verhört?! Hatte Ron –klasse- gesagt?!

„Na das du auf Männer stehst, hätte ich von dir nicht gedacht und das es dann auch noch Malfoy ist…nun ja" erklärte Ron, doch Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch verwirrter.

„Wie kommt es das du das so locker siehst?"

Wollte Harry nun wissen, schließlich war es komisch das sein bester Freund so schnell seine Meinung änderte. Ron blickte kurz zur Seite und holte dann tief Luft.

„Ich bin mit Blaise zusammen" nuschelte er dann kaum hörbar, ein leicht roter Hauch bildete sich auf seinen Wangen.

„Du bist was?" er musste sich verhört haben. Harry war sich sicher, dass konnte er eben nur falsch verstanden haben, schließlich ist Blaise ja ein Slytherin und Ron hasste niemanden mehr als sie. Außerdem…sein bester Freund und Blaise Zabini?! Nein unmöglich. „Ich bin mit Blaise zusammen" wiederholte Ron noch mal und wieder mit piepsiger und leiser Stimme.

Harry schluckte, verhört hatte er sich also nicht. „Wie lange?" wollte er wissen. „Seit zwei Monaten"

Beide blickten sich entsetzt an. Dem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck der beiden Gryffindors folgte ein breites Grinsen und kurz darauf ein Lachen.

„Weiß Hermine, dass du mit Blaise zusammen bist?" fragte Harry nachdem sich sein Lachkrampf verabschiedet hatte. „Nein, um Merlins Willen….die dreht durch……weiß sie von dir und Malfoy?" Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf „Damit würde ich mein Todesurteil unterschreiben." Wieder mussten beide grinsen.

„Dann haben wir ja jetzt beide jemanden, mit dem wir reden können, ich mein wozu sind beste Freunde da?" sagte Harry und grinste. „Ja stimmt, aber ich weiß noch was wofür beste Freunde gut sind" erwiderte Ron grinsend. Wieder bekam er einen stark fragenden Blick von Harry ab.

„Na um einen an gewisse Treffen mit dem Geliebten zu erinnern, also sieh zu das du in die Kerker verschwindest" dies klang eindeutig nach einem Befehl. Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete sich Harry von seinem Freund und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer" nuschelte der braunhaarige Gryffindor schnell, als Draco ihm die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet hatte. „Nein, schon ok, komm rein!" bat er Harry. Dieser trat mit einem schlechten Gewissen ein und sah seinen Freund an. „Du wolltest mir was Wichtiges sagen?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war nur eine Ausrede" ein Grinsen verbreitete sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Dreh dich um" fügte er noch hinzu. Harry blickte von Draco weg in das Zimmer hinein. Die Vorhänge vom Kerkerfenster waren verschlossen und ein Feuer flackerte im Kamin, überall waren kleine Kerzen aufgestellt, genau so wie in seiner Vorstellung…in seinen Träumen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob du es möchtest" hauchte ihm Draco ins Ohr. Langsam drehte sich Harry wieder zu ihm um und lächelte. Er brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen, also zog er als Antwort Draco an sich ran und begann ihn sanft zu küssen. Dracos Herz machte vor Freude einen Sprung, klopfte ihm mit festen schlängen gegen die Brust.

Wie lange hatte er schon auf diesen Moment gewartet.

„Ich liebe Dich" säuselte er Harry sanft ins Ohr. Dieser blickte ihn verträumt an. „Ich dich auch".

Sanft schob der blonde Slytherin seinen Freund zum Bett, dort angekommen drückte er ihn vorsichtig nach hinten in die weichen Kissen. Harry wusste dass es jetzt so weit war, innerlich stieg die Nervosität ins Unermessliche an, doch dies ließ er sich nicht anmerken.

Zärtlich strich Draco ihm den Umhang von den Schultern, er küsste ihn dabei immer wieder, denn er war sich sicher, auch wenn Harry es nicht zugeben würde, dass er nervös war.

Dann begann er Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen und jede frei gewordenen Stelle, blanker Haut, zu liebkosen, zu lecken und zu küssen.

Diese Berührungen lösten in Harry ein ungewohntes Kribbeln aus. Genauso hatte er es sich in seinen Träumen gewünscht, doch nie hätte er daran gedacht das es mal Wirklichkeit werden könnte.

„Küss mich" hauchte Harry leise. Darum würde sich Draco sicherlich nicht noch mal bitten lassen und so umschloss er sanft Harrys Lippen mit den seinen. Auf jede kleine Berührung von Draco reagierte Harry überaus empfindlich, er schaffte es immer und immer wieder dem Gryffindor einen kleinen Seufzer zu entlocken. Langsam öffnete Draco die Hose seines Freundes und ließ seine Hand hineingleiten. Zärtlich strich er ihm über sein Glied. Dies entlockte Harry ein leises aber doch sehr deutliches Stöhnen. Draco lächelte kurz und zog ihm dann seine Hose aus, auch hier liebkoste er jede frei gewordene Stelle ausgiebig.

Harry setzte sich auf und zog Draco erneut an sich, begann ihn zu küssen und ihn nun auch langsam sein Oberteil auszuziehen.

„Ich will dich" flüsterte der Braunhaarige leise. Draco lächelte, drückte ihn wieder zurück in die Kissen und zog sich seine Hose aus.

Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Finger über Harrys steifes Glied. Dies entlockte dem Braunhaarigen erneut ein Stöhnen. Noch nie im Leben hatte er so etwas gespürt, solche Empfindungen erlebt.

Als Draco sein Glied mit den Lippen umschloss, war es um ihn geschehen, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, für ihn gab es nur noch eins, Ihn, Draco!

Draco umspielte sanft mit seiner Zunge Harrys Eichel, er spürte wie sich der Körper seines Freundes unter seinen Berührungen leicht wand.

„Nimm mich….bitte" stöhnte der junge Gryffindor energisch auf. Niemals hätte er gedacht so etwas mal zu sagen, doch genau das wollte er, warum sollte er es dann nicht auch sagen?!

Draco löste seine Lippen vom Glied und zog sich eng an Harrys Körper an ihm hinauf. Er feuchtete seinen Finger an und drang dann mit einem in ihn ein. Harry schlang seine Arme um ihn und strich mit einer Hand sanft über seinen Rücken. Diesen leichten aber doch gezielten Berührungen konnte Draco nicht widerstehen, sie entlocken ihm ein Keuchen.

Nachdem er sich sicher war das Harry sich wohl fühlte, nahm er einen zweiten Finger hinzu. Harry verkrampfte sich nun leicht, nicht weil es ihm weh tat, er hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, es war alles neu für ihn. Als sich seine Verkrampfung gelöst hatte, bewegte Draco seine Finger leicht. Immer und immer wieder traf er diese eine bestimmte Stelle die Harry einen kleinen Schrei entlockte.

„Ich…kann nicht mehr…" hauchte Harry seinem Freund ins Ohr. „Ich auch nicht" gab Draco zu. Alleine Harry so zu sehen, ihn so berühren zu dürfen ließ seine eigene Erregung steigen, dann noch Harrys sanfte Berührungen dazu. Auch er wurde langsam verrückt! Er zog seine Finger zurück und positionierte sich zwischen Harrys Beinen. Mit einem glatten Stoß befand er sich in ihm.

Dieses Gefühl, welches Harry eben noch bei Dracos Berührungen empfunden hatte, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was er gerade empfand. Eine starke Hitzewelle durchzog seinen Körper, ein Kribbeln, noch stärker als vorher, breitet sich in ihm aus als Draco sich langsam begann zu bewegen. Leicht richtete sich der junge Gryffindor auf, küsste ihn und strich ihm weiterhin zärtlich über den Rücken, an der Seite entlang Richtung Po.

Draco begann sich schneller zu bewegen, verstärkte seine Stöße und stöhnte immer wieder leise auf.

Das Feuer entfachte neu in beiden Körpern, es loderte und verteilte sich in jeden Millimeter des Körpers, es raubte die Luft, es raubte die Sinne.

Mit eineigen starken Stößen kam der Slytherin zum Orgasmus und riss seinen Geliebten mit sich.

Erschöpft sackte er auf Harry nieder und zog sich aus ihm zurück.

„Das war…." Weiter kam Harry nicht denn Draco presste die Lippen auf seine „Wundervoll" beendete der Slytherin den Satz und legte sich neben ihn.

„Was meinst du, ob wir an Weihnachten hier wohl alleine sind?" fragte Draco nachdem er seinen Atem zurück hatte und grinste. „Bis dahin ist es noch lange hin, aber lass uns mal hoffen".

Ein sanfter Schatten verbreitete sich im Zimmer, Stille trat ein. Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen die beiden ein!

**_So ok das war's! Also nicht nur das Kapitel, sondern die komplette Story! Ich hoffe ihr fandet sie gut . Mir fällt gerade auf das das die einzige ist die ich als Mehrteiler schon abgeschlossen habe g_**

**_Ich würde mich über ein paar Abschlusskommentare wirklich sehr freuen –knuddel-._**

**_So aber mit einem so ganz knappen Nachwort von mir ist es nicht getan -g-._**

**_Ich wollte mich noch bei euch bedanken, bei allen denen die die Story gelesen haben und natürlich noch viel mehr bei denen die mir auch mal ihre Meinung hinterlassen haben. Ich hab mich wirklich gefreut. Mir ist es wichtig die Meinung zu wissen wie andere über mein geschriebenes denken, daher ein ganz dickes DANKE._**

**_Aber ein ganz besondere Dank geht an meine Beta-Leserin MaryReilly –dich mal ganz doll anflausch- danke Süße das du dir das angetan hat –gg- und mich in meinen Schreibtief en bissl aufgeheitert hat. Ich hab's echt noch bis zum Ende geschafft –lol-_**

**_So ihr Lieben, wie gesagt das war's mit dieser Story…aber ich hab ja nicht nur diese, jetzt werde ich mich der nächsten widmen und sie abschließen (Change of Love) und nebenbei –mal en bissl was verrate- werde ich an einer Neuen arbeiten. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, diese bekommt ihr erst wenn sie komplett fertig ist, da ich euch dann gerne jede Woche ein neues Kapitel online stellen möchte, damit ihr nicht wie bei dieser und auch bei meinen anderen Storys so lange warten müsst._**

**_So und nun –winke- -alle knuddel- und noch mal Danke –kiss-_**

**_Eure Blacky_**


End file.
